How To Train Your Dragon: Broken
by Little NightFury17
Summary: (sequel to Scars) With every passing day Astrid finds it harder and harder to hide her feelings. But soon she gets engaged to a man she never knew and when she runs to Hiccup it's all revealed to be apart of something more. Astrid is then sold into slavery and Hiccup is sent off to be "broken". Will they get out or never see anybody again?
1. Three Years to Grow

_Alright! The start to_ _Scars'_ _sequel! Sit back, hold on tight, and leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Three Years to Grow**

* * *

Astrid shot through the air, her hair wiping wildly in the wind. "Whooooooohooooo!" she cheered loudly above the wind. Her Deadly Nadder Stormy zigzagged through numerous sea stacks. Stormy had grown rather quick the past three years. He was already the best at Dragon Racing...next to Striker the Skrill.

"Comin' through!" A dark shadow flashed by them. They nearly knocked Astrid and Stormy out of the sky.

"Hiccup!" Astrid chuckled, "Chase after them boy!"

 ** _'With pleasure!'_** Stormy laughed.

"Astrid...honey...Astrid."

Astrid snapped back to reality,"Huh? Oh...uh..what?" She was at the table with her parents.

"I asked where you were all day," Astrids mother, Edna, repeated.

"Oh. I was out flying," Astrid took a few bites of food.

"With Hiccup?" Edna asked that question as if it was an annoyance.

"Why is that such a problem?"

"Because you've spend all hours of the day with him for nearly two months," Edna pointed out, "You have a life here on Berk. Now start living it."

Astrid sighed, "I'm helping him. He said that he wasn't use to being around vikings so I thought that I'd spend time with him to help him get use to it again."

"Are you just saying that as an excuse?" Astrids father, Erlingr, chimed in.

"Dad!? It's not, "Astrid couldn't believe that her parents were against her right now, "I really am. Besides, he's the heir. Stoick isn't going to be around forever. The more help he gets the better."

"And he appreciates it," Edna picked up the finished plates, "But your father and I think that there is another reason."

"What?" But then Astrid understood what her parents meant. She shot up from her chair, "I do not...like him in that way. We're just friends!"

"He's better than any other boy around her age," Erlingr said to Edna.

"Dad!"

"There's more to life than just that boy," Edna said to her daughter.

"I'm going to bed," Astrid refused to continue the conversation, "Good night."

 ** _O_**

When the sun rose with the next day Astrid was out of her parents house in a second, last nights conversation still rag fresh in her head. "You know that I'm just trying to help him. Right Stormy?" she asked her dragon.

 ** _'I'd rather stay out of this,'_** Stormy admitted.

"Thanks," Astrid sighed. She scanned the perfectly blue sky, not a cloud in sight. Astrid loved flying on days like this. No clouds meant no worries.

 _ **'We flying to Hiccup?'**_ Stormy asked.

"Mmmm...no. Remember, he said that he was spending time with Valka today," Astrid laid back on her dragon,"She was going to teach him some really cool dragon stuff."

 ** _'And your not joining?'_**

"I just want to be away from everybody right now," Astrid admitted, "Just keep flying around until you get tired, k?" Stormy flew until mid-afternoon. When he landed his wings dropped to his sides, the muscles in them were really sore. Astrid slipped off her dragon and headed straight for her home. "Go chat with the other dragons Stormy," Astrid yawned, "I'm gonna go take a nap." She slipped into her house, hoping to just go straight to bed. But instead she was greeted by her parents.


	2. A Dragons Life on Berk

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: A Dragons Life on Berk**

* * *

Astrid slipped off her dragon and headed straight for her home. "Go chat with the other dragons Stormy," Astrid yawned, "I'm gonna go take a nap." She slipped into her house.

 _ **'Okay,'**_ Stormy searched through the town for his scaly friends. He saw them all gathered around in a circle. Stormy aimed himself at one of them, planted his feet firmly to the ground, lowered his head, then took a ruining charge at Hookfang. Stormy headbutted the older dragon, nearly knocking him over.

 _ **'Will you spot that!'**_ Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare growled.

Stormy chuckled, **_'It's my way of communication!'_**

 ** _'Whatever...'_** Hookfang scooted over.

 ** _'Where've ya been all morning?'_** Meatlug the Gronckle asked.

 _ **'Flying,'**_ Stormy stretched his sore wings.

 ** _'Again,'_** Barf the Gas head of of a Hideous Zippleback wasn't surprised.

 ** _'Your human spends so much time with him,'_** Belch the Spark head leaned over and placed its head on one side of Stormy.

Barf placed himself on Stormys other side, the Nadder was now in between both heads, **'They** _ **should just hurry up and-'**_

 _ **'It is not like that!'**_ Stormy stomped towards the middle of the circle, _**'Astrid said so!'**_

 _ **"That's what she thinks,'**_ Hookfang chuckled.

 _ **'Oh be quiet!'**_ Stormy glared at the bigger dragon.

 _ **'You respect your elders!'**_ Hookfang ordered.

 _ **'Calm down you two!'**_ Meatlug chimed in, _**'You know humans do that same things other animals do. Court then-'**_

 _ **'Enough of it!'**_ Stormy squawked, **_'Hiccup and Astrid are not your humans so keep your butts out of it! '_**

 ** _'And if it wasn't for that storm you wouldn't Astrids dragon,'_** Belch brought up.

 ** _'Storm? What storm?'_**

 ** _'It is none of our business so we shouldn't talk about it!'_** Meatlug reminded them.

 ** _'What storm!?'_**

"Whhhaaaaaaattt!?"

 ** _'Astrid!?'_** Ignoring the soreness Stormy shot up into the sky and flew straight to Astrids house. He headbutted the door in an attempt to open it, but it didn't move. _**'Astrid!? Astrid what's wrong!?'**_ Stormy heard voices directly in front of the door. He listened closely, it was Astrid and her parents.

"What do you mean that you put me in an arranged marriage!?" disbelief and rage filled Astrid. How could her parents do such a thing!?

"It's about time you start living like a viking,"the tone in Erlingrs voice showed that he was begging Astrid to listen all the way through, "You can't just keep chasing Hiccup."

"I'm not chasing him!" Astrid screamed, "Mom?"

"Honey it's in our culture to do things like this," Edna reminded her daughter.

"Culture!? Our "culture" is what drove Hiccup away and nearly put Stoick into depression!"

"We can't just abandon every bit of our culture just because things changed," Erlingr said bluntly.

"It's not abandoning our culture it's changing it!" Astrid could feel the tears starting to fall, "Change can be good!"

"And it can be bad," Edna pointed out.

"What if _this_ change is bad!? Huh? Ever stop to think about that!?" Astrid spun around and flung open the door. The ease dropping Stormy jumped back and fell on his butt.

"Astrid! You better nto be thinking of going to him!?" Edna followed her daughter outside.

"What do you care!?" Astrid climbed onto Stormy, "Let's go!"

 ** _'To...where?'_**

"To Beserker Island," Astrid wiped away a few tears. Stormy was hesitant to fly but he did so anyways.

"Astrid!" her parents could only watch as their daughter flew off.


	3. Girl to Girl

_Please leave a review! I did slightly change the story. It still has 35 chapters though. Also, I switched chapter three and chapter four. What your about to read was originally going to be in chapter four._

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Girl to Girl**

* * *

"A little higher," Heather the Chief of Beserker Island said, "A little more...there!" The young girl and Chief stared up at the well made dragon statue that was dotted in little decorations, which were made by the many children that lived here.

"So? What do you think?" a older man asked his Chief.

"Perfect," Heather smiled.

"You do remember making a peace treaty with the Berkians do you?" the man asked.

"I do."

"Then...what is the purpose of this statue? I know it's a gift but-" Heather stopped him before he got deep into his rambling like he usually did.

"It's an apology gift," she explained.

"Ohhh," he understood, "Dagur."

Heather looked back up at the statue, trying not to remember what she was told, "It's mainly for Hiccup really. He suffered the worst out of the whole thing. My family does need to make a proper apology." Astrid and the gang had met Heather two years after Hiccup had been chased off of Berk. Heather and Astrid became close friends almost instantly. And a year after Hiccup returned was when Heather learned that Dagur was her older brother. She never knew because she was separated from her birth parents when she was a baby. But that shocking truth didn't spot her from taking on the role of Chief for her tribe. And with a little help from her uncle it wasn't long before Heather got the hang of it. "Do you think they'll like it?" Heather asked.

"Heather!"

Heather recognized that voice anywhere. She turned around and saw her best friend flying on her Deadly Nadder. "Astrid!" she ran over to her, "It's so good to see you!"

"I wish it was good," Astrid sighed as Stormy landed.

"What's wrong?" concern displayed itself on Heathers face.

"Life, uh...can we talk alone?" Astrid didn't want anybody else overhearing.

"Sure sure," Heather turned towards the people who were finishing off the statue, "I'll be back in a minute."

The two friends walked in silence to Heathers house. It sat high above the other buildings. Heather opened the door for Astrid. Once the door had shut the outside away Astrid flopped to the floor, her arms hugging her knees. "I can't believe that they would do something like this," she sighed.

"Who? Do what?"

"My parents," Astrid explained, "They think I'm spending to much time with Hiccup, when really I'm trying to help him, so they put me in an arranged a marriage with a guy I don't even know!"

"Really?" Heather never thought that something like that would happen to Astrid, "Wow. With the way things were going I thought that you and Hiccup would-"

"Drop. It." Astrid didn't have time for it, "We're just friends."

"Okay okay," Heather sat down next to Astrid.

" My life is over," Astrid moaned, "It could be anybody! Ek...maybe even Snotlout!"

"Whoa wait," Heather scooted until she was looking straight at Astrid, "You don't even know who your marrying? It may end up being a really cute guy."

"So," Astrid sighed, "I don't care for looks or for brawns. I prefer-"

"Brains?" Heather gave a slight hint.

Astrid glared at Heather, "This isn't the help I came here for," she stood up and started to leave.

"Astrid," Heather shot up and grabbed Astrids arm, "I'm just trying to cheer you up. Not all change is bad."

 _Not all change is bad._ Hearing Heather say that only reminded Astrid of her fight with her parents. "It's just not fair," Astrid nearly cried.

"Life never is," Heather placed a reassuring hand on Astrids shoulder, "Just look at me! Life has been totally unfair!...All I can say is...whatever happens, happens for a reason."

"I guess," Astrid sighed. The moment was broken when a loud bang came from right behind the front door. It made both girl nearly jump out of their skin. Astrid nearly forgot her sorrows and a chuckle started to form in her throat.

"What was that?" Heather asked.

"Stormy," Astrid chuckled, "He can always tell when I'm sad. It's almost like a sixth sense." Astrid opened the door and there was Stormy. His nose was sniffing and his eyes were wide with worry. "I'm fine," Astrid reassured her dragon.

 ** _'You don't look fine,'_** Stormy huffed, **_'You look as is you were about to cry! And they don't look as if they were going to be joy tears to me!'_**

Heather and Astrid could only stand and chuckle at the child-like dragon. He might of been an adult but his mind was still in the realm of a child.


	4. Gal Time

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Gal Time**

* * *

Stoick the Vast took a stroll through his village. He was pleased to see humans and dragons living happily side by side. Suddenly Edna and Elringr ran over to him. "Did you tell Astrid about it?"

"Yes," Edna looked a little worried, "She didn't take it well. And she's been gone all day!"

"She is a spirited one," Stoick noted, "I kinda had the feeling that she would like it. Why were you two so eager for it?"

Edna and Elringr didn't want to say why, since the reason was to get Astrids mind off of Hiccup; but they had to tell him. If they didn't willingly then Stoick would make them.

 _ **O**_

"Whooooho!" Astrid cheered as she raced against Heather and her Razorwhip, Windshear.

"Later!" Heather challenged Astrid. The young Chief and her dragon shot out ahead of Astrid and Stormy.

"No you don't!" Astrid smiled. With all his might Stormy caught up to Windshear. He trailed her as they zigzagged in between the sea stacks, the wind making their hair go wild. And then suddenly, as if a big gust of wind was pushing him along, Stormy flew past Windshear. Astrid laughed loudly; hoping that Heather heard her. Then Astrid spotted it; a tiny, uninhabited island. It was the finish line! Sensing his riders excitement Stormy pushed even harder. Then they slammed onto the beach and, after nearly falling over due to a somewhat bad landing, they cheered in victory. Finally! They beat Heather and Windshear in a race.

Astrid slid off her dragon, "Good job Stormy!" She patted the Deadly Nadder. Stormy only nodded; to exhausted to respond.

"Man you two are fast!" Heather said as she landed a few seconds later.

"We have raced against Hiccup and Toothless I dunno how nay times," Astrid explained, "We are both competitive towards each other." She stretched then sat down in the sand.

Heather joined her, "So...what are you going to do about...you know?"

Astrid hugged her knees and sighed, "I dunno. Well...I should see _who_ the guy is first. May not be...to bad."

"See," Heather smiled, "This whole thing isn't as bad as you first thought."

"Eh..." _Come to think of it...my parents didn't say weather the guy was from Berk or not._ Astrid laid back in the sand; the orange sky was clear. Then it clicked. "Have I been here all day!?" Astrid nearly jumped to her feet.

Heather chuckled, "Your just now realizing this?"

"I better get back. My parents are probably worried, " Astrid jumped to her feet and climbed onto Stormy. The dragon groaned at the fact that he has to fly again. "Later."

"See ya," Heather and Windshear watched as their friends flew away.

* * *

 _Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I've been really busy and focusing on School of Dragons lately (I'm trying to save up enough gems to get a Rumblehorn). plus my keyboard has been messing up lately; so typing is hard. I did plan for there to be a little mini story going on between Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Ruffnut but decided to scrap that and stay more focused on the main story. This chapter here would have been the start to Snotlout and Fishlegs fighting for Ruffnuts affection. To make up for the late and short chapter I will have chapter 5 up by Saturday, promise!_


	5. Snorre the Unruly

_Please leave a review! Here's where the fun begins! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Snorre the Unruly**

* * *

Astrid had difficulty sleeping for the pass week. All she could think about was the arranged marriage. Who was the guy? Would she like him?...Is he like Snotlout? As she stared up at her ceiling a thought slipped in. What would Hiccup think about all this? "Does he even know?" Astrid asked herself, "I'll ask him tomorrow." She turned around and forced herself to go to sleep.

 ** _O_**

The next day Astrid woke up a little later than she normally did. She laid in her bed; not wanting to face today. But she had to; so she threw back the covers and pulled herself out of bed. After dressing herself she opened the door to her room and slugged down the stairs. "Why do I feel like today is going to be a bad day?" she asked herself, "Huh? Mom? Dad?" The house was empty; yet outside Astrid heard commotion. She opened the front door and, while shielding her eyes from the morning sun as she stepped out, turned towards the noise. She saw Fishlegs walking over to her, "What's going on Fishlegs?"

"The person that you are arranged to is here," he explained.

"He's what!?" Already? But Astrid was told about this only yesterday. _Something's not right,_ Astrid didn't like what was placed out in front of her, _How did they get here so fast?_ Astrid walked over to where she could spy on the docks. It was just a single ship. Just one. Astrid studied what details of the visitors she could study. Their attire seemed familiar but she couldn't quit place it.

"Is something wrong Astrid?" Fishlegs asked.

Astrid turned towards her friend, "Doesn't it seem odd that they came with only _one_ ship?"

Fishlegs looked over at the lonely ship, "Well now that you mention it..."

Astrid turned and ran towards the pen where Stormy slept. "Stormy let's go," she woke her dragon. Stormy blinked his eyes awake, yawned, groaned in annoyance, then laid his head back down. "Come on Stormy I need to-"

"Astrid!" Edna called for her daughter.

Astrid turned to see her parents heading right for her; with a man trailing behind them. _That must be him..._

"Astrid this is Snorre," Edna introduced, "This is my daughter."

"What a beautiful warrior you are Astrid," Snorre smiled seductively.

 _He is just like Snotlout..._ Astrid did her best to not vomit then and there. "Uh hi," Astrid have a half smile, "I uh was just about to take Stormy here out for a morning flight. Maybe we can chat another time."

"Astrid."

"Dad it's just a flight," Astrid lied.

"Go ahead and take your flight," Snorre smiled again, "I'm sure it's a routine thing. Best not to break them."

Forcing Stormy awake Astrid took to the air and flew straight up into the clouds; where her parents couldn't see her. As if by instinct Stormy did a flip and flew in the direction of Hiccup.

 ** _O_**

Storm flew on his tired wings to the nearby island. It had many inhabits; many of the scaly and fiery variety; but; one not so much...well...kinda. "Hiccup?" Astrid called out when they landed in the same spot they always landed in, "Huh? He should be here." She scanned the nearby trees; not a soul in sight. It was quiet...to quiet. "Hiccup?" From the silence a low growl slither into her right ear. Astrid yelped and fell forward on her face. She turned to face whatever was there, "Hiccup!"

Hiccup Haddock laughed a his little prank as he hung upside-down from a tree; both legs ad one hand firmly grasping the bark. "Got you good that time!" he chuckled.

"Do you always have to scare me?" Astrid strongly remembered the pranks Hiccup has pulled on her over the years.

"It's fun," Hiccup admitted. With careful maneuvers he climbed down from the tree.

"Why in Thors name were you in that tree?" Astrid asked.

"Getting this," Hiccup presented the apple that he had freshly picked.

"Couldn't you of just gotten a fish?"

"It's not for me," Hiccup walked over to a tree and bent down.

Astrid peered over his shoulder and saw a teal colored Terrible Terror. When the little dragon saw the fruit it snatched it quickly and ran off.

"That Terror injured her wing when she was young so now she can't fly," Hiccup explained as he stood up, "She loves apples. So what are you doing here so earl-"

 ** _"Hiccy!'_** Stormy came out of nowhere and headbutted Hiccup, nearly knocking him over. The Nadder licked Hiccups face repeatedly.

"Hey there Stormy!" Hiccup chuckled, "More energetic than last time huh?"

 _ **'Yep!'**_

Hiccup scratched under Stormys chin to calm him down. Then he hugged the dragons snout.

 _ **'Guess what?'**_

"What?" Hiccup asked.

 _ **'Astrid is getting married!"**_

"What!?" Hiccup pulled away from Stormy as if he was burning hot coal, "What is he talking about?"

Astrid crossed her arms, "It's an arranged marriage." She showed her full dislike of the whole thing.

"How long?"

"Since yesterday," Astrid didn't think much of it at the moment but she heard the hurt in Hiccups voice. It sounded as if his heart had broke.

"Is it...Snotlout?"

"No," Astrid shook her head, "But he sure acts like him."

Hiccup wasn't sure of what to say next. They just stood there in silence.

"I..probably should get back," Astrid said, even though she didn't want to.

"Ah sure...Why don't I fly you back and-" A loud scream broke the awkward moment and sent chills down their spines. "Toothless!?"

Stormy sniffed the air, wings ready for action. A scent swam passed his nose and didn't like it. _We're surrounded!_ He spotted a shadow darting in between the trees. He readied the spines on his tail and roared out at it. Then from the shadows something small flew through the air and pierced the dragons flesh. After a few seconds Stormy dropped like a rock.

"Stormy!" Astrid rushed to her dragon. But as soon as she got to him she felt a sting in her shoulder. When she looked she saw a dart. Suddenly Astrid felt light-headed and her vision grew blurry. She fell next to her dragon.

"Astrid!" But before Hiccup could do anything a dart hit him almost square in the chest. And before long he was knocked out.


	6. The Missing Heir

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter six: The Missing Heir**

* * *

Stoick the Vast sat the dinner table. He enjoyed these nights were it was just him and Valka. Though he didn't like the empty bed upstairs he understood why Hiccup had to live somewhere else. Having to go through that hell; one would like some alone time. But at the same time Stoick was proud of his son. Being able to go through all that and come out stronger; now that's a viking! The day had gone by rather quickly to Stoick surprise. And things seemed a lot easier as well. _Oh course things are easier,_ Stoick thought. He had his family again and the war against dragons had ended long ago. _But...how long is Hiccup gonna live separately? I'm not going to be around forever...I should have talk with him about-_

Suddenly the front door flung open; it smacked the wooden wall with a loud crack! "Stoick!" Valka cried to her husband.

Stoick, after seeing the panic on her face, ran over to her. "Val what's wrong?" he gently held her hands.

"I can't find Hiccup anywhere," Valka explained, "Not on Berk or where he's staying."

"Are you sure he's not just out flying?" Stoick tried to comfort his wife the best he could but she only grew in worry.

Valka shook his head no, "No, he was suppose to help me relocate some Deadly Nadders early today but never showed. You know he never forgets about things like that."

That was true. If it involved a dragon, Hiccup would remember it for the rest of his life. This rose many red flags; if something terrible has to Hiccup...

"Stoick!"

Stoick looked past Valka and saw Edna and Elringr running to them with the same look of panic on their face. Stoick met them at the door, "What is it?"

"It's Astrid," Edna said in tears, "She hasn't returned. I-I know she's upset about the whole marriage thing but she would never run off."

"Stoick...do you think?" Valka asked the obvious question.

"Maybe," Stoick stood there and tried to understand the situation. Were they kidnapped? Or was whoever took them only after Hiccup and had to take Astrid as well? Stoick knew what he had to do. "Gather all the Tracking Class dragons!" Stoick shouted at the top of his lungs to anybody nearby, "We need to find my son and Astrid!"

* * *

 _I am so sorry for the mega shortness of this chapter! I originally planned for there to be a side story where Snotlout and Fishlegs tried to win over Ruffnut but decided to cut it. I had to completely rethink this chapter and chapter four. This chapter was originally going to be called "A Fish Thrown into the Mix" and chapter fpur was originally going to be "Should the Snot Chase the Nut?" I cut them out because I wanted to focus more on Hiccstrid. But now that I think of it I should of kept it. Again...I'm so sorry._


	7. Den of the Devil

_Please leave a review! Before we start I wanna say yes these names are real. And sorry for taking so long, I haven't felt like writing. Oh and if your nto caught up on the Race to the Edge episodes then this chapter may be a bit of a spoiler, sorry._

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Den of the Devil**

* * *

Astrids head pounded; she groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw were trees. She heard murmuring. "Where am I?" Astrid scanned the area and saw that they were being wheeled somewhere like cargo. She felt movement next to her. She looked down and it was Hiccup. "Hiccup!" she scooted over to him, both arms and legs were tied tight, and nudged him, "Hiccup wake up."

"Hm?" Hiccup blinked his eyes open. He looked up at Astrid; he was still dazed by the darts. He went to sit up but found himself tied as well. "Are you okay?" Hiccup asked.

"Kinda," Astrid admitted, "Let's keep our voices down. Who are these people?"

"Don't know," Hiccup studied the men in front of them. Try as he might Hiccup couldn't recognize any of them.

"Wait..." Astrid looked at the design of the clothes that the men were wearing, "The guy that I'm suppose to marry wears similar clothing."

"You don't think?" Hiccup suggested.

"That Snorre is a part of them?" Astrid growled, "I knew something was off about him..."

"Snorre?" Hiccup nearly chuckled, "What kind of name is that?"

"That's not important," Astrid eyed Hiccup, "We need to get out of here." She tried to think of a plan but her thoughts were interrupted by deep moans. Hiccup and Astrid turned their heads and were shocked by what they say; a red Typhoomerang chained to the ground, somewhat starving. And behind the dragon they saw cages upon cages of dragons, they too moaned as their will to escape faded. A fire raged inside Hiccup. It was obvious now that they were being taken to someone.

"Whoever they are is gonna pay for how they're treated these dragons," Hiccup growled to himself.

After a few minutes of silence Hiccup and Astrid were brought to a strange looking tent. The men shoved them through the open flap. Before them sat a man who was sitting behind a table. He glanced up at them with a tired look, as if he wanted to get this over quickly and retire to his bed. "You took a lot longer than you said you would," he almost yawned.

"Sorry Viggo sir," one of the men apologized, "Their dragons put up a bit of a fight."

"Well I'm sure they weren't to much of a trouble," Viggo smiled, "We are Dragon Hunters are we not?"

 _Dragon Hunters!?_ Hiccup growled in his thoughts. He glared at the older man, "Is that why you kidnapped us? For our dragons?"

"For your dragon; yes," Viggo stood up from his chair and walked over to them, "A Night Fury would be worth many fortunes." Viggo smiled at Hiccup, knowing how well he had just angered the young viking.

"But why take us?" Astrid chimed in, "Why not just take our dragons and leave us?"

"It is a job. I wouldn't of known that you had a Night Fury if it wasn't for...him," Viggo explained.

"Who?" Hiccup and Astrid asked at the same time.

"Agrippa."

"Agri-who?" Hiccup had never heard of such a name.

"You'll met him soon enough," Viggo chuckled, "Ship them off and cage their dragons."

The two men yanked both Hiccup and Astrid to their feet. But as they began to turn another one of Viggos men bolted into the tent almost out of breath.

"What is it?" Viggo asked a little annoyed.

"It's one of the dragons sir," the man aid in between breaths, "The Deadly Nadder has escaped!"

"Stormy?" Astrid sliently sighed in relief.

"And what about the Night Fury?"

"It's still there. No need to to worry," the man smiled.

Astrid could hear Hiccup groan under his breath. Even if Toothless could have escaped he could get off the island alone.

"Do we go after it?" the man asked.

"No need," Viggo returned to his table, "Just keep a close eye on the Night Fury."

Hiccup and Astrid were shoved from the tent. Then one of the men yanked Astrid and began taking her in a different direction.

"Where are you going with her!?" Hiccup screamed.

"To Agrippas younger brother, Bard," the man explained, "She'll make a nice slave or him."

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed. She tried to break free but the mans grip was to strong.

"Astrid!" Hiccup could only watch as Astrid was taken away.


	8. A Familes Worry

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: A Families Worry**

* * *

"She hasn't come back," Edna stared up at the sky, hoping to see her daughter flying in. Dark clouds began to swarm over Berk, growling with thunder and flashing its lightning.

"what's wrong?" Stoick the Vast asked as he landed with Thornado.

"Astrid, Erlingr explained, "She left this morning and hasn't returned. We know she was upset about the arranged marriage but she would never run away!"

 _Could something of happened to both her and Hiccup?_ Stoick didn't like what was stacked in front of him, "I'll go look for her." With a mighty roar Thornado and Stoick took off into the air; knowing that there can only be one place she _might_ be. Stoick prayed that this was just blowing up to be something bigger than it really is.

Within ten minutes Stoick was at Hiccup's island. "Fly straight to his hut Thornado," Stoick ordered while trying to hide his growing worry.

Suddenly, Thornado stopped.

"I said 'hut' Thornado," Stoick didn't have time fort this.

Thornado glanced around the open area below them. It was quiet and peaceful but Thornado could sense it. Something happened here. _And judging by the smell here... **'Stoick. I think they were kidnapped.'**_

"Are you sure?" Stoick stopped his heat from dropping, "How do you know?"

 ** _'I can sense it,'_** Thornado explained the best he could, **_'I think it happened right here. The air is uneasy. Trust me. Someone has them. Both vikings and dragons.'_**

Stoick silently growled to himself. Who would dare take his son!? A fool most likely. "Let's get back to Berk," Stoick said, " Tell everyone what's happened and rally up a search team."

Thornado spun around and flew as fast as he could go. In the back of his head he knew something was off, not right. Whoever took them had a bad vibe with them. Thornado could smell it. He could smell the thin scent of dragon blood in that area.

* * *

 _Sorry that this one is short. Kinda had a writers block. I knew what I had to write but...ehh..._


	9. On the Trail

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: On the Trail**

* * *

"Kidnapped!?"

"Who would dare so such a thing!?"

Angry and confused voice shouted all throughout the Great Hall. Who would kidnap Hiccup and Astrid?

"Everybody calm down!" Stoicks voice commanded above the noise; although he himself was raging inside, "We may not know _who_ has taken them but we do know that they were. I've already got some of our young Dragon Riders out on the hunt for them. They've got the best Tracker Class dragons on the island."

 ** _O_**

"Smell anything Stormtwister?" Andres watched as his Deadly Nadder sniff the disturbed earth.

 ** _'I smell Toothless...'_** Stormtwister sniffed the ground again and growled, **_'I smell unfamiliar humans too...and they have the scent of dry dragon blood.'_**

"Dragon blood!?" Fishlegs nearly shrieked, "W-why would they have dragon blood on them?"

"They must be Dragon Hunters," Kari suggested, "Like the ones that kidnapped Astrid three years ago."

"They wouldn't be stupid and mess with us again, would they?" Snotlout wondered.

"Maybe they're different people," Andres suggested.

"Well whoever they are they're not getting away," Kari climbed on top of her Skrill, Striker, "You got their scent?"

 _ **'Unfortunately,'**_ Stormtwister cringed at the smell. Twisted in with the blood was the scent of humans who either didn't know how to or flat out refused to bath, **_'Still strong.'_**

"Then let's follow!" Andres jumped onto Stormtwisters back and shot up into the air. They others followed closely behind. For the longest time the flew in silence, letting Stormtwister do his thing and track the scent. Though, his sense of smell wasn't as good a Rumblehorns but nobody on Berk has one. According to Hiccup and the dragons, Rumblehorns tend to be a little shy.

 _two hours later..._

"Ugh!" Tuffnut groaned out for longer than he should have, "We've been for FOREVER!"

"It's only been two hours Tuff," Kari looked back at her friend and saw the soreness, "Just try to hang in there."

 ** _'He's not the only one who is tired and sore,'_** Belch wined.

 ** _'Such it up Spark head,'_** Striker straight up commanded, **_'I can't believe that your tired already.'_**

 ** _'Says you!'_** Barf growled, _**'We're not a Strike Class dragon!'**_

"Focus you two-uh three," Andres yelled back at the dragons, "Remember who we're trying to find!"

As they continued to fly on the clouds around them rolled passed as if they had no care in the world. But one clouds was masking something. Once it rolled on by a very large ship came into view. It looked nothing like a viking ship that the riders ever knew or seen.

 ** _'It's not them,'_** Stormtwister held back a growl, **_But their scent is somewhat similar to the one I've got now.'_**

"They might know where Hiccup and Astrid are!" Fishlegs cheered.

"Yea but they may be Dragon Hunters,"Kari pointed out, "I don't think they'll be happy with us just flying in. We'll follow them-at a safe distance. Once they land then will "ask" them about Hiccup and Astrid."


	10. Separated By Fate

_Please leave a review! I have slightly altered the story; knocking it from 35 chapters down to 32._

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Separated by Fate**

* * *

"Let go of me!" Astrid struggled and fought against the mans tight hold but to no avail, "Where are you taking me?"

"A place I'm sure you'll _never_ forget," the man laughed.

Astrid could only guess at whatever he meant. She glanced ahead and saw a rather large ship docked at a rather small dock. Astrid prayed that wherever she was sent she would find some way to escape.

"Watch your step," the man smirked as he shoved Astrids head forward. They walked up a sturdy plank. Astrid was brought below deck and roughly shoved into a cage that could fit two Deadly Nadders.

"You won't get away with this!" Astrid growled as the man locked the cage, "Do you know what tribe I'm from!? I'm from Berk!"

"See if I care," the man chuckled with to much sass. With keys in hand the man laughed as he returned up deck.

Astrid charged the cage despite having her hands tied behind her back. She charged again. And again. And again. She eventually had to stop; her head was beginning to hurt.

"Excuse me?" a feminine voice called out quietly.

"Is someone there?" Astrid tried to find whoever spoke but had limited vision.

"I'm here," a hand popped out from the cage next to Astrid, "Did you say that your from Berk?"

"Yea. Who are you?" there was something about the voice next to her that Astrid didn't like.

"My name is Eydis," the voice responded, "I got captured two days ago."

"Oh," Astrid felt sorry for her, "I'm Astrid-uh-do you know _why_ were captured?"

"I've overheard some guards chatting," Eydis began to explain, "We were captured to be put on the black market."

"Black market!" Astrid did not want to hear that, "Oh that's just peachy! If I had my axe o-or hell! If I had Stormy this whole ship would be sinking right now!" She banged her head against the wood of the boat.

"Stormy? Who's that?" Eydis asked.

"My dragon," Astrid sighed.

"Your dragon!" Eydis' voice go excited at the thought, "You have a dragon!"

"Well...yea. I said I was from Berk remember?" Astrid sat down and rested her head on the wall that separated her and Eydis, "Hey, Eydis is it? How old are you?"

"Seven," Eydis answered.

 _Seven!_ Astrid was nearly brought to tears right then and there. A seven year old was about to be sold on the black market to Gods know who!

"Why did you ask my age?" Eydis asked," Astrid?"

Astrid sighed, "Don't worry Eydis. I'll make sure that we stick together. And, after we get out of this, I'll take you back home."

"You will!?" Eydis smiled at the promise.

"Yea," Astrid faked a smile even though Eydis couldn't see her. Thing is; Astrid didn't know how she would get _herself_ out of this. _I hope your fairing better Hiccup._

 ** _O_**

Hiccup kicked and wiggled furiously.

"Settle down you!" the man tightened his grip.

"I will if you let me go!" Hiccup struggled some more.

"As if I would do that," the man laughed, "Viggo would have my head! Now be quiet!" The man took Hiccup to the other side of the island where a boat bobbed in the water.

"Where's my dragon?" Hiccup demanded, "And Astrids! What did you do with our dragons!?"

"I said be quiet!" the man smacked his large hand across the back of Hiccups head, "It's none of your concern anymore!" Hiccup was brought aboard the boat and placed in a cell below deck. "Keep your eye on this one," the man told the guard after he locked the cell. He handed the keys to the guard.

"Why?" the guard asked as he shoved the keys in his pocket...

The man sighed at the cluelessness of his friend, "He's the one that killed that massive dragon with the Night Fury."

"Oooh," the guard shook his head, " Uh, when did that happen?"

The man faceplamed, "Just don't let him get out!" Then he sauntered up the stairs, leaving the guard and Hiccup alone.

 _I need to get those keys,_ Hiccup thought, _But even if I do get them...how will I get off this boat? Where are they taking me?_ Hiccup sighed, _I hope your doing better Astrid._


	11. Into the Storm

_Please leave a review! M birthday is this Wensday! I'm turning 19. But that won't stop me from working!_

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Into the Storm**

* * *

Thunder boomed. The sea water danced violently with the raging rain. The sky was covered by clouds that were as black as a Night Fury. It all happened so quickly. Even with his top notch precision Stormy was still unprepared for those darts.

 ** _O_**

 _Shadows ran among the trees. Their smell wafted through the air, making Stormy that more intense. Their scent was mixed with dirt, natural human stink, and dragon blood. He had to protect Astrid, it was natural instinct. Stormy spotted one of the shadows. He raised his tail, read to fling his spines. But in a split second he felt a sharp sting in the side of his chest. Then everything began to get blurry. His head was getting fuzzy and his limbs started to go numb. Stormy felt his body drop like a rock. Stormy faintly heard Astrid shout his name. He blinked and barely saw her outline as she ran over to him. Then he was out._

 ** _O_**

 _Ugh. My head, Stormy groaned as conscientiousness faded back in. 'Wa-Where am I?" Stormy let his vision slowly return and the pounding in his head to stop before he looked around. 'Toothless!' he gasped as he spotted his friend in a cage next to him, 'Don't worry! I'll get you out!' Stormy shot up but banged his head on cold metal. He was in a cage as well. 'Ow!' he wined._

 _'Stormy?'_

 _"Toothless!' Stormy turned what little he could inside his cramped prison, 'Are you okay?'_

 _'I-I think so,' Toothless blinked his eyes open, 'Where are we?'_

 _'I dunno, ' Stormy admitted 'I just woke up.'_

 _'You two have been captured by Viggo,' a scaly voice slithered from the darkness._

 _'Who was that?' Stormy didn't ask, he demanded, 'and where is Astrid!?'_

 _'Who? Ah, nevermind. I'm in the cage over here.'_

 _Toothless and Stormy heard clanking a few feet in front of them._

 _'Who's Viggo?' Toothless asked._

 _'A Dragon Hunter,' the strange dragon explained._

 _'A Dragon Hunter!' Stormy squawked._

 _'Shhh! Keep it down! The guards will hear,' the dragon scanned side to side to see if any humans were coming, nobody._

 _"Who are you?' Toothless asked._

 _"I have no name," the dragon sighed, "My human was killed before she could name me.'_

 _'Why would he take us? And...where are we?' Stormy asked._

 _'We're in his mens base camp,' the dragon explained, 'He traps dragons and sells them on the Black Market to the highest bidder.'_

 _'I hate people like that,' Toothless growled._

 _'Hiccup and Astrid will come and rescue us,' Stormy hoped._

 _'Hiccup and Astrid?' the dragon cocked his head in confusion, 'You mean the male and female humans I saw them bring in with you two?'_

 _'They were caught too! Wh-Why!?' Toothless didn't know if he should angry or scared._

 _'I dunno if this is related or not but a week ago two male humans came here to talk to Viggo,' the dragon tried his best to remember, 'I could barely hear what they were saying but I'm sure that I heard the words: dragon and riders.'_

 _'So...these two guys payed Viggo to kidnap us?' Stormy couldn't understand,' I mean...I can see why they'd want Toothless. He's a Night Fury. But...I'm just a Deadly Nadder. And...they're just humans.'_

 _'Night Fury!' the dragon nearly shouted, 'Your friend is a Night Fury?'_

 _'Yea,' Toothless sighed, 'And it's gotten Hiccup and I into a lot of trouble.'_

 _The dragon that Toothless and Stormy had befriended was silent for a minute. But Stormy thought he heard him mumble something._

 _'What did you say?' Stormy asked._

 _'Nothing. It's just...I thought that I'd never find another brother or sister,' the dragon explained._

 _'Brother or sister?' Neither Tooothless or Stormy understood._

 _Toothless stared into the cage in which their new friend was in. He couldn't see the dragon inside, 'What do yo-wait. Are you a-'_

 _"Quiet down you useless reptiles!" an unhappy guard screamed at the squawking dragons, "Stop barking and I'll think about feeding you!"_

 _"I hate these humans!' the one dragon from far away shouted._

 _"Hush up you!" the man shouted back as if he understood._

 _'There!' the dragon pointed out to the man, 'He has the keys!'_

 _'I got this,' Stormy said confidently. The still very young dragon flopped to floor of his cage. He rolled around, squawked, and squealed. "Oh! I'm dying! I'm DYING! I knew I shouldn't of ate that Eel!'_

 _'Is he serious?' the dragon asked Toothless._

 _'Sadly,' Toothless sighed._

 _"Hey! I said shut up!" The human stomped over to Stormys cage and eyed the "dying" beast._

 _'Oh! Oh! I think I see the lig-' then Stormy dropped, pretending to have died._

 _The man gasped and quickly grasped his keys. "Viggo is not going to like this," the man unlocked the cage and swung open the door. At that moment Stormy shot up and blasted out of the cage. He shored higher and higher._

 _"Somebody shoot that dragon down!" the man yelled to his comrades._

 _'Stormy!' Toothless shouted._

 _'Don't worry man,' Stormy yelled back, 'I'll go get Berk.'_

 _'YOUR JUST LEAVING ME HERE!?' Toothless couldn't believe it! Well...he can't fly without Hiccup...so...he understood. "Wait! Would you even know your way back!? I may not be here when you return!'_

 _'Don't worry!' Stormy chuckled, 'Destiny will always find a way!' Stormy continued to fly further and further away. But then that sting pain had return. He was shot! Stormy lost all control of his movements and his vision began to blur. Fight it! I...need to keep going! For...you Astrid! Stormy pushed the thoughts into his hazy mind. He regained control and continued to fly while fighting whatever was in the dart._

 ** _O_**

Stormy fought through the pain and continued flying. He had lost his way a while ago. He didn't know where he was or how far form Berk he was. All he knew was that he had to keep flying.

* * *

 _Originally, this chapter was going to have no dialogue whatsoever. But as I went to start this I felt a flashback would be nice. Also, I hope you got that Jurassic Park reference!_


	12. A Hell for Women

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: A Hell For Women**

* * *

Everything was quiet; except for sound of moving water. Astrid didn't know where she and Eydis were being taken and she was to tired to figure it out. "I've lost track of how many days we've been stuck in here," Astrid groaned.

"Me too," Eydis agreed.

Suddenly the door flew open. "Rise and shines ladies!" the same man from before shouted at the top of his lungs as he proudly stomped in with two other men following close behind, "We're here." He chuckled as he fished for his keys. Astrid had tried to undo her restraints but failed. Maybe if she headbutts him? Yea that could work! But...would Eydis be able to keep pace while they were running? Astrid decided that now wasn't the time to escape. The gate of her cell swung open and she stepped out glaring at the man in front of her.

"What's with the look?" the man asked, "Your getting off this smelly boat!"

"You think your going to get away with this!" Astrid growled, "When my people find me you'll-"

"Yea yea. You said it all before," the man grabbed Astrid by the head and shoved her into the arms of one of the men. He held her tight so she couldn't run.

Eydis' cell opened up and the man grabbed her roughly by the hair and threw her out.

"Hey!" Astrid tried to go to Eydis' side but the man holding her didn't let go, "Don't you dare treat her like that!"

"You have no authority to say that," the man hovered over Astrid. For the first time in her life Astrid felt intimidated. "Take them both," he ordered his comrades. Astrid and Eydis were forced off the boat that they had been on for Thor knows how long. Astrid nearly vomited at what was before her; The Black Market. The sick and twisted part about was that it looked like a normal market. The kind you'd go to with your mother to trade for food and clothing.

"I'm scared," Eydis whispered to Astrid. This was first time Astrid has gotten a look at the young girl. Eydis' hair was as black as Toothless' scales. It shined in the dim morning sun, obviously had been brushed by someone who loves her; a mother most likely. Eydis' eyes, which were blue, reminded Astrid of Stormfly. Her heart sank a little. Not a day has gone by where she has forgot about her old friend. That's when a glimmer of hope emerged. _That's right,_ Astrid remembered what one of Viggos men said. Stormy had escaped. He'll go back to Berk and get help. _Help is coming. I know Stormy can track my sent, no matter where I go._ This revelation gave Astrid the hope she needed.

"Don't worry. My dragon will bring my whole village to save us. We just need to hold out until then," Astrid whispered so the men wouldn't hear. A bright smile formed on Eydis' face. Astrid prayed that she didn't just put false hope in her.

Astrid and Eydis were marched through the Market like prized toys. Astrid could feel the eyes on her; every men checked her out as she passed. She looked down at Eydis. Were they thinking the same way when they looked at her? _If so then everyone here are nothing but cold, sick bastards!_

The men led them to the back of Market. There were less people around and it was eerily quiet. Astrid was confused, "W-Wouldn't it be better to have us where the people are?" She didn't dare call them bidders.

"This is where it's done," the man explained, "Until this evening you two will be staying in there." The man pointed to an old, wooden barn that looked as if it was going to fall down any minute. "And there aren't any dragons around for you to train," the man added with a smile. All Astrid could do was give him a death glare. They were taken to the barn, it's large doors opened with a slow creak. Astrids heart nearly gave out...inside the darkness of the barn were women. They all sat in the darkness, hands tied, and the look of hopelessness covered their faces. Some looked to be around Astrids age, some looked older, and some appeared to be around Eydis' age. It broke Astrids heart to see so many lives ruined. A part of her wanted to help them all, to set the free so they can return home. But there was another part of her that knew that was impossible.

 ** _O_**

Time moved extra slowly; as if it wanted Astrid to dread the "auction" even more than she already did. "They could have at least given us a place to sit other than the ground," Eydis complained to Astrid.

"That just shows you how stupid they are," Astrid shuffled around, trying to get more comfortable. If an escape chance does come then she'd rather not have sore muscles.

Then the doors creaked open. _Now I know how it feels to be a dragon trapped in one of the cages in the arena,_ Astrid thought, _I guess...in a way this is retribution._ Light flooded into the dark; making Astrid and the other women turn away. _Here we go,_ Astrid readied herself for whoever took a liking to her. She had to stay strong. Not just for herself but for Eydis as well.

* * *

 _I was going to actually add in the auction part but my keyboard is being stupid. I can make it a flashback._


	13. Eret, Son of Eret

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Eret, Son of Eret**

* * *

Andres and the others followed the trapper ship for five days. When the people stopped and rested; so did they-to Tuffnut and Ruffnut joy. On the sixth night the riders had set up a small camp a couple of sea stacks away from the ship. Fishlegs studied what little he could see of the men on board from the distance they were staying at and came to a startling realization. "This whole thing has been a trap," he told his friends.

"Whole thing?" Snotlout said with his mouth full of mutton, "What whole thing?" He reached out to snatch Tuffnuts portion while he wasn't looking.

"Astrids arranged marriage," Fishlegs explained, "When Snorre came she was suspicious as to why they came so fast. At first I thought nothing of it. But after looking at those men down there I've noticed that their clothing and the clothing that Snorre was wearing were strikingly similar."

"Whoa whoa," Kari put her hand up to stop him, "So, your saying that these _Dragon Hunters_ made a deal to marry Astrid so they could-"

"Find Toothless?" Andres suggested.

"But why take Stormy, Hiccup, and Astrid too?" Fishlegs asked.

"I dunno. That's a lot of speculation based on their clothing," Kari added, "But just to be safe lets not mention Snorre or Astrid."

"But how long are we going to keep following them?" Ruffnut asked as she munched on mutton.

"At least until they get back to their base," Kari said.

"You mean _that_ base?" Andres pointed his finger to an island that was no more than four Red Deaths length away from where they were. Peaking out from behind a mountain was a large, wooden structure. It sat proudly in the starry night. Distant growls and groans of trapped dragons slithered out from below a place that was hidden by the mountain.

"How did we not see that earlier?" Fishlegs questioned as he stared at the base.

"If their base is right there then why not just go to it?" Tuffnut asked.

"They must have been sailing for a long time," Andres suggested, "They're probably tired.

"They must have been sailing a long time too," Snotlout pointed to an oncoming ship.

"Beard of Thor..." Kari was amazed by the size of the boat. It had to of been nearly three times the size of any Berk ship and it looked to have multiple floors.

"Maybe Hiccup and Astrid are on that ship?" Snotlout suggested.

"I highly doubt it," Kari rolled her eyes," What would Dragon Hunters want with two vikings?"

"Well Hiccup and Astrid are excellent dragon trainers," Fishlegs chimed in.

"Thank you Fishlegs," Kari sighed. She was tired. She just wanted to lay down next to Stiker and fall asleep. "Lets deal with them in the morning." She dragged herself over to her dragon and flopped tiredly to the ground.

"Uh...Kari," Ruffnut motioned for Kari to come over.

"Not now Ruff," Kari yawned.

"But its-"

"Not. Now!" Kari nearly yelled. Sleep was nearly upon Kari.

"But it's Toothless!" Ruffnut pointed to the large ship.

"What!?" Kari was wide awake. She jumped to her feet and ran back over. She eyed the ship and her heart sank, "No." There before her were two men; lugging a cage from their ship to the smaller one. And inside was a muzzled Toothless. He banged and banged against the bars but failed to break free. "Striker!" Kai spun around and ran to her half asleep dragon, "We're going down there."

"W-W-What?" Fishlegs hopped that he heard her wrong, "You can't go down there!"

"We'll hide behind a sea stack," Kari explained, "We'll listen in and see if they know where Hiccup and Astrid are. And then we can rescue Toothless."

"Be careful," Andres tried to keep the worry from his voice.

"We will," Kari smiled. Then they took off, slowly and quietly. They sneaked up on both of the ships; carefully hidden behind a sea stack. Kari dared to not peak; just listen.

A man from the smaller ship stepped onto the larger one; looking tired. "Your late," he growled at one large man.

"Tough sailing," the man replied.

"Whatever," the first man yawned, "So, how much for the Night Fury?"

"Viggo said ten gold sacks," the large man reminded his fellow sleepy trapper.

"That's a lot Ryker," the first man groaned as he sent one of his men to fetch the money, "Does your brother know who he selling this beast to?"

"He does Eret," Ryker rolled his eyes; slightly annoyed by Erets pride.

" _Eret, Son of Eret,_ " Eret, Son of Eret corrected, "Here's your money." He grabbed the box that held the sacks and handed them to Ryker.

"Ryker smiled at the money, "Pleasure doing business with you Eret. I'm sure Drago will love having a Night Fury in his dragon army."

"I'm sure he will," Eret yawned. Once Toothles was completely loaded onto Erets ship he was brought down below deck. Kari and Stiker could hear his muffled cries for help but now felt like the wrong time for a rescue.

 _Hiccup and Astrid may have to wait,_ Kari thought, _We need to save Toothless._


	14. I'll Make a Fine Solider Out of You!

_Please leave a review! Sorry that it took so long, Pokemon Sun and Moon came out and that's has been the only thing on my mind for a while. Also I've FINALLY started to read the books! As of when this chapter is posted I am on How to Ride a Dragon's Storm.The books and the film are not as different as what I once thought._

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: I'll Make A Fine Solider Out of You!**

* * *

Hiccup pressed his body against the cold bars of his cell, he had been trying anything he could think of to trick the guard into giving him the keys. But it was apparent that the guard wasn't as dumb as Hiccup first thought. Beforehand Hiccup had rammed the locked cell door, hoping to force it open, but he soon had to stop once he noticed a small trail of blood trickling down the side of his face from a minor wound that had formed from the act. Hiccup had lost track of how many days they had been at sea but he did know that the boat has traversed through a mild storm a few hours earlier.

It was quiet...to quiet. Nothing but the sound of creaking wood and moving water echoed somewhat ominously as the time ticked away slowly. It remind Hiccup of the times were he was left alone while Toothless went out to catch some food. He was alone with his thoughts, something Hiccup had grown to fear for the five years he had spent away from human civilization. Because with thoughts came memories; tagging along as if it was a lost puppy. Hiccup didn't want to remember those nights; he had done his best to learn from them and move on stronger, much to the help of Astrid.

 _Astrid..._ Hiccup could vividly picture the times that they spent together over the past three years: racing each other, pranking one another, and watching the stars fall from Valhalla and dance in the night sky. Hiccup worried heavily for her, for what that man had said never left his head; _She'll make a fine slave for him._ Only Thor know what he meant but Hiccup didn't care who his "Bard" was. If he ever lays a finger on Astrid he'll be sitting pretty in the stomach of a Screaming Death. Hiccup sat down, forcing himself to take slow, deep breaths-he wasn't fond of cramped spaces. He closed his eyes and listened to the silence around him, hoping to catch the whispers of the workers. They might chat about their destination; yet all he heard was the occasional mouse scurrying around. Hiccup tried one more time to undo his restraints but they remained tight.

All he could do was sit and wait, something Hiccup lacked skill in. He had always felt like he had to be doing something. Whether it was helping Berk with some squabbles between viking and dragon or learning the ropes of being a Chief from his father. "Dad...," Hiccups heart sank, "Oh he must be freaking out by now." Then a doubtful thought slipped its way into Hiccups head; _Am I even good enough to be Chief?_ Hiccup knew that his father couldn't keep going forever but deep down a part of him felt as if he couldn't live up to the legacy that Stoick had made. _Am I even sane enough?_ That was the true cause of the doubt. Though Hiccups "condition" had been improving there were times where he thought that he would slip and fall all the back to square one.

Hiccup stared up at the ceiling with tired eyes, _Why did this have to happen? Don't I have enough nightmares already?_ And then Hiccup started to grow more and more tired. Eventually, he couldn't fight it and let himself drift off into sleep.

 ** _O_**

"Get up!" a large, hairy hand slapped across Hiccups face, startling him awake. His vision barely had time to focus before he was roughly yanked up by his left arm. Hiccup was forced from the cell and shoved up to the deck, the bright sun nearly blinding him. Hiccup checked his restraints; still tight as ever. Shaking off the last bit of sleep Hiccup stood stunned at what was before him. A massive fort, with walls that were at least three hundred feet tall, sat embedded in the mountain side of the island they were approaching. Instead of wood the walls were made of dark colored stone that shinned when the light touched it. Watch towers sat at the end of each corner and thin smoke rose up from within. Hiccup was amazed by the sight but in the pit of his stomach he knew that whatever was behind those walls will be trapped in his mind for the rest of his life. However long he was going to be here was going to be nothing but Hell.

"Enough gawking!" one of the men shoved Hiccup over to the side of the boat. Heavily armed men stood menacingly on the tiny deck a few meters ahead of them. _They don't friendly,_ Hiccup thought sarcastically. The boat docked and a sturdy plank of wood was lowered. The men pushed Hiccup across it and into the arms of armed men. The two groups of men stared at each other before one one the boat spoke up, "Uh, I believe that we'll be taking the money now." The armed men glanced at each other then one of them reluctantly and roughly threw the sack of coins onto the floor of the boat.

 _Am I really worth that much?_ Hiccup questioned as he heard the jingle of coins smack against one another in the rather large sack. He had no time to think of how much was inside before one of the much larger men yanked him away from the boat and shoved him into a walk towards the fort. As they got closer Hiccup realized that the fort was much _much_ bigger than he first thought. If he was going to escape...then it'd take a miracle. The fort towered so high that at some angles it blocked out the sun; most of the dock was rotting away in shadow.

"Get back ta work!" a grumpy man screamed from within. It was followed by the sound of a cracking whip and a pain-filled cry. Yet that cry sounded like a dragon. _Oh wonderful..._ Hiccups heart sank further than it had ever sank before, _Sounds like they're keeping dragons as slaves in there...I'm not the only one who needs to escape._ Hiccup weighted the odds; escape alone or escape with a gang of dragons. On one hand he could probably knock out a guard with an axe and slip out under the cover of darkness, simple and easy. In the other he could try to gain the trust of the dragons inside and escape in a blaze of glory. The problem with that was that it could all go wrong and end up dead by the fire of the captive dragons or the weapons of the men. _I think I'll pick the latter,_ Hiccup decided, _Either we all escape or nobody does._

Hiccup was brought to the giant gates. One of the men yelled for the men inside to open it up. Then a few seconds later the gates creaked and cranked, parting like the Red Sea, until the way was fully opened and once he steped in Hiccup could see inside. Lining one wall were somewhat old looking buildings, one appeared to be meeting hall while the rest looked like tiny homes. Opposite to that on the other side were cages upon cages, some filled with dragons and some were empty. The poor souls inside looked exhausted and hurt. Hiccups heart went out to them, _Don't worry. These guys will pay._ Hiccup was then pulled away to the back area. There before him were rows of men, decked put in shiny armor. Hiccup didn't know what to think of it, some were training and some were chatting.

"Uh...so...what's all this?" Hiccup didn't really expect an answer. But one of the men shoved Hiccup to the ground and gave him one.

"The masters army," he explained, "Welcome." Then he laughed and the others joined in.

"Army?" Hiccup did not agree to be apart of someones army, "Why me? And where's Astrid!?"

"Never heard of her," one of the men yawned, "And _you_ are here because our master has taken a liking to you."

"A liking?" Hiccup squirmed around until he managed to pick himself off the dirt and faced them, "What?"

"You did take down that dragon, uh...what was it called?" the man looked to his comrades for help.

"Something Death," one tried to remember.

 _Oh great...This is all because of that!? It would of been better if I had just had let it go on a hunger rampage,_ Hiccup thought angrily.

"The master is coming!" one of the men noticed. Then he yanked Hiccup to his feet and faced him towards their master. Walking towards them was a very tall and muscular man. What little hair he had was shaved and the startings of a beard hugged is cold looking face. His clothing was foreign to Hiccup but appeared to look something that a high ranked general might wear. When stepped up to them he towered over Hiccup just like the fort. He stared right at Hiccup, who tried to hide the intimidation that he felt.

"So, this is him?" his voice was as cold as a sea, "The boy that killed the dragon?"

"Yes sir! This is him sir!" one of the men answered.

The master studied Hiccup. Then he grabbed Hiccup lower jaw and moved his head from side to side,a s if to get a better look. The two locked eyes and the master smiled, seeing the fire in Hiccups eyes. "I'll make a _fine_ solider out you!" he chuckled.

Hiccup growled a little as he yanked his head away, "I dare you."

"Oooh, feisty are you?" the master grinned, "But why rush? Let me introduce myself. I am Agrippa. Your new master."

"As if you could ever be!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Agrippa chuckled again, "Put him with the others. And make sure he tied tight. We don't want this one anywhere near the beasts."

"Yes sir!" the men said together. They dragged Hiccup off further into the fort. They came upon a stone building. One them opened the door and Hiccup was pushed inside. It was so dark was Hiccup could barely see two feet in front of him. He heard the creaking of old metal and then was shoved forward. The creaking metal clanged together and was followed by the sound of keys.

 _Great...another cell,_ Hiccup groaned. The men left laughing, the door slammed behind them.


	15. Bards Little Errand Boy

_Please leave a review! I have finished the HTTYD books! And after I did I messaged Cressinda Crowell on Twitter telling her that I loved it and she actually responded! :D And sorry that it has been so long since the last chapter...I...just haven't felt like writing...So, consider this chapter my Christmas gift to you all! Merry Christmas!_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Bards Little Errand Boy**

* * *

Then the doors creaked open. Sunlight flooded into the darkness, nearly blinding the women inside. But almost instantly the light was blocked by shadow. Astrid peered up and saw a group of older men standing before her, none of them looked friendly. Most of them were wearing raggy, worn out clothes but there was one man that stood out. He was decked head to toe in fine jewels, royal blue and purple dominated his fancy looking clothes, and his shiny black hair and mustache was well trimmed. He had a cocky look in his eyes.

The group of men stepped inside, dust flew as they took another step. "Good mornin' ladies," one of the taller men stepped out in front of the others, "and welcome to my little auction."

"We're not things that you can sell!" One of the teenage girls shouted from the back.

"Of course, of course," the man clasped his hands together and sighed as if he agreed, "but slaves-of any kind-can make someone very rich." Then he grinned a crooked smile, a few teeth missing.

Eydis instinctively hid behind Astrid. "Slaves for what?" She whispered to her.

"I dunno," Astrid did have already ideas but decided to not speak them.

"Stand up girls," the Acution man ordered, "Let these men take a _good_ look at you."

The group stood, sore backs blaming that the movement. Having their hands tied together made it harder to get up. And then the men took a look at each girl, who had no idea what they were looking for in them. What ever it was, the girls prayed that they didn't have it. This went on for ten minutes until the richest man came into Astrid. He studied her and she gave him the coldest death glare that she could ever give, and he seemed to like that.

"How much for this one? She seems like my masters type," his cold, even voice sent chills down Astrid's spine.

"Master?" Astrid cracked a smile, "So your just his errand boy? Does he give you a doggy treat when you do what he wishes?"

A few girls snickered and even some of the other men chuckled. The rich man just stood there stunned, almost as if he was shocked to see that Astrid knew how to speak.

"You've got quit a mouth on you girl, " the rich man said with a hint of anger in his voice, "that's not the only my master likes in a girl with your physic."

Astrid stood frozen in shock. She wanted to slap his lips right off of his face but she held herself back.

"I'll take this one," he chuckled.

Astrid a hands palms grew sweaty. What kind of master did this man follow?

"If you take her then you take me too!" Eydis shouted from out of the blue.

 _What!?_ Astrid spun around and stared at Eydis in shock.

The rich man eyed Eydis, "And...uh...why should I?"

"B-Because back at my home I took care of the horses." Eydis tried to show bravery but it took everything to hide the rear she felt.

The man crossed his arms and studied Eydis. "Fine, her too."

Eydis' eyes lit up and she smiled at Astrid, they were going to stay together.

"And uh...Her too," the rich man pointed over to a tall teen with russet hair. She glared at him, ready to bite if he tried to touch her. She slowly walked up and stood next to Astrid.

The rich man gave the Auction man a few heavy sacks of gold. "This way ladies," he stretched out his hand, offering Astrid and them to go first. Astrid was reluctant at first but marched forward, followed by Eydis and the other girl. The rich man lead the girls to his ship, which was just as fancy looking as he was. Two large men greeted them at t he docks. "Put them in cells below."

"I'm getting tired of cells," Eydis sighed quietly. The three girls were lead down below deck and locked in one large cell. They sat down on the wooden floor across from each other.

"Let's set sail!" they heard from above.

For a few minutes nobody said anything. "Uh...So...I'm Astrid."

"Eydis."

At first the new girl said nothing, awkward silence hung in the air between them. "Ailsa, "she finally spoke," Umm...I suppose neither of you two know what that guys _master_ plans to do with us?"

Astrid and Eydis shook their heads no. "That's a lovely accent you have Ailsa."

"Thank you," Ailsa smiled shyly, "It's Scottish. My village is kind of close to Scotland so a lot of my people are from there."

"Cool," Eydis smiled with wide eyes, "I've never heard of that place."

"I'd be happy to show you sometime if we _ever_ escape from this Hell," Ailsa glanced around.

"Oh we'll get out," Eydis said positively.

"Oh really?"Ailsa wondered, "How?"

"Astrids dragon is going to get her whole village to come save us!" Eydis giggled at the thought.

"Dragon!?" Ailsa gasped, "You have a dragon?"

"Yea," Astrid didn't fell as hopeful as Eydis," He's a Deadly Nadder; a Tracking Class dragon."

"I've never seen any of the dragons that live here in your Archipelago, "Ailsa admitted, "Except for a...what was it called? A Hideous Pimpleback?"

"Hideous _Zippleback,"_ Astrid corrected her, " I don't know if you'll get to see anymore. How long it'll take for them to find us is up in the air but that doesn't mean that we should not try to escape ourselves."

"Escape? I'm good at that!" Ailsa said proudly, "The only reason that these ugly heads here got me was because I'm a heavy sleeper."

Astrid leaned in closely so nobody else could hear, "First thing that we'll need to do is learn the terrain. That way when we do escape and they're chasing after us they won't have the advantage."

Eydis and Ailsa nodded in agreement.


	16. The Dragons Soothing Tongue

_#Hello2017! I hope that your New Years Eve and Day was wonderful and I hope that this new year will be good for you too!_

 _Please leave a review! For those who might not know this story and it's predecessor, Scars, was inspired by "The Boy Behind the Mask" written by_ **IAmTheBrovahkiin** _on this site. Please go read it. It's not finished but it is really good story. It's also inspired another story; "Disturbed Reflection" by_ **CdnChrgr** _. Anyways, enjoy! I have noticed that there hasn't been a lot of Dragonese in this story, my bad. I'll try to keep it in._

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: The Dragons Soothing Tongue**

* * *

Kari and the others followed the Dragon Trappers for three hours. They did their best to stay hidden far above and out of sight range. "How long are we going to follow them?" Ruffnut whined for the tenth time.

"Until they get to their base," Kari reminded her for the tenth time.

"Shouldn't we go back and tell Stoick?" Fishlegs suggested. The husky viking looked at his dragon, "Meatlug can't fly for much longer."

 _ **'Gronckles weren't meant to fly this much,'**_ Meatlug groaned. She flapped her wings hard and fast like that of a Hummingbird.

"Well I don't think that we'll have to fly for much longer," Andres shouted above the wind, "I think I see their base." He pointed ahead t a large silhouette coming into view.

"Oh thank Thor," Fishlegs sighed.

The Dragon Riders flew a little lower, careful to not come into their view. "That's a weak looking base," Snotlout stared at reasonably big wooden fort. It had two towers sticking out in the front and two open courtyards, which where connected by not so safe looking bridge. Multiple buildings huddled together at the end of one of the courtyards. The moans and cries of captured dragons echoed from within the forts walls and up to them and broke their hearts.

"Poor things," Fishlegs pitied them.

"I can tell what your thinking Fishlegs," Kari eyed him.

"What?" Fishlegs acted like he had no idea what she was talking about.

"I don't want to admit it, "Kari sighed, "but there is no way that we can save all of those dragons. We just need to rescue Toothless and get out of there. Maybe...bang up their base a bit and those dragons could escape on their own."

"Fine," Fishlegs sighed in defeat and sadness.

"Let's put the dragons down there," Kari pointed over to a nearby forest. The Dragon Riders flew over and landed as close to the base as they could. They crept over stuck their heads out above a hill ans looked at the fort.

"You know...the fort looked much smaller while up in the air," Snotlout said, voicing his thoughts, " I think I'll stay here and watch the dragons."

"Really Snotlout?" Fishlegs couldn't believe him, " You've always talked about being brave and strong but when you get put into battle _your_ the first to chicken out."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Andres thought, "Someone does need to stay and make sure that the dragons don't get caught."

 _ **'We can handle ourselves,'**_ Striker pointed out with a little annoyance in his voice.

"Better safe than sorry," Kari agreed with Andres, "Snotlout you'll stay while the rest of us go."

"Why does Snotlout have to be the one to say behind?" Fishlegs whined.

"'Cuz I'm the one who suggested it," Snotlout teased with a smirk face.

All the teens but Snotlout began heading towards the fort, the closer they got the more bigger it got.

"So...what's the plan?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yea," Ruffnut said, "Where not just going to walk on up to them...are we?"

"Kinda of," Kari scanned the ground around them.

"What?" Fishlegs rolled his eyes, "That has to be the worst idea that I've ever heard!"

"Just hear me out," Kari found a large mud puddle and bent down, "We'll pretend to our village was destroyed and we have been wandering the land for a long time." She scooped up two hand fulls of mud and painted it all over herself.

"Do you really think that's going to work?"Andres asked skeptically.

"No reason to not find out," Kari gestured to the mud puddle.

The other teens gave it a thought and decided that they had no other option. And once they were covered in mud they continued their way to the Dragon Hunters fort.

"Just let me do all the talking okay guys," Kari whispered to them as they approached the fort.

"Who goes there!?" came loudly from above. The riders looked up and ,after shielding their eyes from the sun, saw two guards staring down at them.

"We are lost!" Kari shouted up to them, "Our village was destroyed and we haven't had any food or a place to sleep in a long time. May we come in?"

The two guards chatted quietly to each other for two minutes before one turned and walked away.

"My buddy is going to talk to our boss about it, "the man said, "Wait there!"

"Okay!" Kari turned to the others and smiled.

"This might actually work," Fishlegs was surprised.

"Maybe," Kari whispered even though the guard up top wouldn't hear if she spoke normally, "Stay on guard just to be safe."

Ten minutes later the second guard returned, "He said your welcomed to come in! The front is over there!" He pointed towards a beach where a dock sat quietly.

"Thanks!" Kari shouted up to them. _Okay, good so far. But there is the chance that it could be a trap._

The riders quickly entered the fort and were greeted by a tall, broad-framed man with beefy arms marred with scars, which the riders presumed that they were to be from his battles against dragons. He boasted a light blue tattoo on his chin and had neat black hair, with two bangs draped in front of his ears. He wore a beige-white and white tunic under a thick, sleeveless fur vest with a metal owl brooch pinned on it. Two sheaths hung from his thick waistband, one behind his waist, and the other at his side. He also wore two grey fur wristbands. "Good morning my visitors," the man said politely, "My name is Eret, Son of Eret." He bowed with a smile.

"Uh is that your full name?" Tuffnut asked.

Kari elbowed him in his side, "Well I thank you for letting us in...Eret, Son of Eret. We really have been walking for a long time and need some food. We have no tools to catch some wild game."

"Such a pity," Eret sighed, "Young ones like yourselves should not be in such conditions. Come. Follow me to our Banquet Hall. We were just about to have Breakfast."

The riders began to follow him when a sudden and loud dragon scream nearly made them go deaf. _ **'Let me out of here you pigs!'** _ it screamed, _ **'I'll turn each and every one of you into ashes!'**_

Fishlegs scooted far from where he heard the angry threat.

"Oh please don't mind that," Eert chuckled, "We have a few dragons here that a little cranky-uh because the poor things were hurt. So we take care of them."

"Of course," Kari pretended to understand.

They continued their way to the Hall when Fishlegs pulled on Karis clothing and whispered to her, "I have a very bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry Fishlegs," Kari reassured him, "Everything is fine. Just stick to the plan."

 _ **O**_

Meanwhile, deep within the fort, among the damp walls and dark corridors Toothless laid quietly in a cage. The area was eerily quiet with the occasionally grunts and groans from nearby dragons. He looked at his confinement. The bars themselves were dragon proof, as Toothless tried to fire at them the first chance he got. The other three walls were thick stone so blasting out of those would take to long. _Even if I do get out of here,_ Toothless thought, _Where would I go? I can't fly...Not without Hiccup..._ The tired dragon sighed, _I hope Stormy can get help...would hew be able to find me? I know that he's a Tracker Class dragon but...we don't have any Rumblehorns on Berk._ Toothless stared out into the hallway that separated his cage with another, _I have to keep my spirits up! There's always a chance! But...would this one be possible?_


	17. Bard the Younger Brother

_Please leave a review! I was originally going to have this chapter be where Hiccup would loose apart of his left leg and get his metal one. But with the way the story was going it felt out of place. Yes I know Hiccup isn't Hiccup without the metal leg but there are plenty of fanfictions that have him without it. The story is now an even number of 30. And I've decided that I'm going to have dragons that are from the books be in the story. The same for dragons that made their first appearance in the games School of Dragons and Rise of Berk._

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Bard the Younger Brother**

* * *

It was a few days since Hiccup arrived at Agrippas fort. People kept saying something about an army. Army this and army that. Hiccup wasn't sure on what kind of army Agrippa was making but he knew it wasn't a good one. They forced him to do different type of training exercises and work on the small farm they had. At first it wasn't to bad but having to do it for hours and hours made Hiccups body scream in pain. Some of the captured men tried to escape but having your legs chained and being surrounded by guards-it was starting to feel like it was impossible to escape successfully! Early in the day Hiccup had attempted his own escape but it ended no different.

"Put him in the cells," one of the guards ordered. The guards dragged a kicking Hiccup to the darker side of the fort, where the sun was blocked by the watch towers. When they opened the door to the cells a strong, fowl scent overwhelmed Hiccup, he nearly gagged.

"Enjoy," the guards laughed as they opened a nearby cell and threw Hiccup into it. They locked it back and left with a slam.

The terrible smell made Hiccups eyes water. Just where was it coming from? He wiped his eyes and looked around. It was dark...really dark. Hiccup shivered, a sudden chill draped itself over him. "It's cold, dark, and stinky," Hiccup continued to look around, "Where am I?"

"Your near the Pit," an older mans voice came from the darkness.

Hiccup squinted his eyes but still couldn't see where the man was, "Pit? What pit?"

"The Pit of Broken Spirits," the man hissed, "If these cells don't break your spirit then the Pit will."

"Why does it smell so horribly?" Hiccup sat down on his knees.

"It's best if you don't know," the man said honestly.

"What if I end up in it?" Hiccup tired to think of what was inside the Pit, "I'm not giving up without a fight."

"You got a lot spirit," the man chuckled, "I guess that means your new here."

The conversation broke when the door flew open and sunlight flooded in and eat away all the darkness. "Put it in the cage! And make sure it's chained up tight!" Hiccup heard. Two men came in with a dragon in between them. It was a Snafflefang. Hiccup looked at the dragon, it was chained pretty good. The light blue dragon groaned as it's body was dragged across the floor. Hiccup spotted a Dragon Root arrow in it's right hind leg. _Look like it tried to escape too,_ Hiccup felt pity for the beast. The men placed the dragon in the cage next to Hiccup and locked the cage. They left and the room was filled with darkness again.

The silence that was in the room was now replaced with the groans of the dragon. Hiccup forgot about his conversation with the other man and crawled over to the dragon. It was dark but he was still about to see the dragon a little. "Hey, you okay?" Hiccup whispered calmly as he stuck his hand into the other cage. The Snafflefang groaned and shook off the effects of the Dragon Root. When it saw Hiccups hand it bared its teeth and growled. "I-It's okay," Hiccup said calmly, "I'm a friend."

The dragon snapped its jaws but Hiccup recoiled his hand fast enough. The dragon snarled and growled, its eyes fixed on Hiccup.

"I'm a friend, "Hiccup repeated, "If you speak I'll understand you." Hiccup stuck his hand through the bars again, hoping to train the Snafflefang. The growls quieted down and the dragon cocked its head. It started at Hiccups hand, wondering if it should trust him.

Hiccup waited. He glanced at the dragon, wondering if it'll show trust as well. It's curious eyes looked at him but then it they went slit and the dragon began to growl again. Its mouth lit up with a brightly colored fire. Hiccup fell back just as the dragon shot, the fire barely hitting him. The fire exploded against the bars and lit up the room for a few seconds. Then the Snafflefang began to roar loudly and struggle against its chains.

Hiccup backed away from the dragon, shocked. He's never failed in training a dragon. He didn't know what do now. If the dragon wasn't willing to trust or talk to him then he was stuck here in this dark cage.

 _ **O**_

Astrid, Eydis, and Ailsa thought out their escape plan carefully, both in detail and so nobody overheard them. The first thing they were going to do was to memorize the area so they could plan an escape route. Then they would try to escape by night, late in the night. There was one part of the plan that Astrid didn't tell them, she wanted to train some dragons if any were there. She didn't discuss this part because Astrid wasn't sure if where they're were going had any dragons at all. She hopped that things would go her way for once.

After two days of sailing they arrived. A sense of dread tickled Astrids spine. She remembered what the rich man had said, _"that's not the only thing my master likes in a girl with your physic."_ Astrid could only guess at how old the "master" was. Some guards came and took the girls up deck, the sun nearly blinding them as they came up.

"Whoa..." Eydis stared up the village in front of them. Large buildings crowded different corners of the large village as people walked and chatted away.

"Doesn't look to bad," Ailsa chuckled nervously.

"Except that it still practices slavery," Astrid reminded her.

"Take a good ladies," one guard told them in a booming voice, "It'll be the only time you ever see it! Take us to the Salve Area!"

At the order the workers guided the boat to the back of village. That's when the mood shifted. The color of the village was overtaken by gray and coldness. The Slave Area did not look friendly. Working in some fields were many slaves of both genders and of many ages.

"You three are lucky," the rich man told them as he walked up to them, "my master was specifically looking for house slaves. You won't have to get your hands dirty-at least...not as much as them." He gave a crooked smile.

After reaching the docs that lead to the Slave Area Astrid and the others were lead on what you would call a tour. The rich man showed them where they'll be sleeping and eating, which looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a thousand years. Then they were taken to the masters house. It was a shockingly huge house, bigger than the old Dragon Killing Area back on Berk, which had been converted into pens for the dragons. The stunning house was perched high above the town and Slave Area and even the wood it was made out of looked fancy. But something caught Astrids eye. One of the walls looked odd, like it had been repeatedly painted over and over.

The rich man lead them inside. Astrid was taken back by how many things decorated the inner walls. _Why does this guy take things like gold and hang them on his walls? This much money could be used for the town,_ Astrid sighed. If she was going to get out of here with Eydis and Ailsa then she needed to focus. _Are these guys even Viking?_

The rich man left, presumably to find his master. About five minutes later the rich man returned. Astrid was a little speechless. The master looked to be her age. She saw his eyes lit up when he saw her. He wore fancy clothes but something about him seemed off.

"So these are my new girls?" he said happily.

"Yes they are sir," the rich man confirmed, "Introduce yourselves ladies."

"Now hold on Corey," the master held his hand up, "I must introduce myself first! I am Bard! Younger brother to Agrippa the Great! He has the brains that brawns will I have the money!"

 _Lovely,_ Astrid tried to not groan, "Uh...my name is Astrid. This is Ailsa to my right and Eydis to my left."

"Oh," Bard looked at Eydis, "Your a little young aren't you! Well your also small. I guess you could do as my new fireplace cleaner!"

Eydis quickly hid behind Astrid, not liking that.

"Uh, master," Corey chimed in, "Eydis here says that she's good with horses."

"Wonderful!" Bard clasped his hands together, "Then maybe you could figure out why my newest horse keeps bucking me off. I think it's because he doesn't like his stable. So I keep having it redone but the silly guy just keeps bucking me off!"

Astrid, Eydis, and Ailsa glanced at each other. _Was this really the master?_ they all thought.

"Umm...if you don't mind me asking," Astrid stepped forward a little, "but...how old are you?"

"I am only seventeen-years old!" Bard admitted.

 _I see,_ Astrid thought, _Yet you act like your a pampered seven-year old._

"Enough with the introductions!" Bard exclaimed, "Let me show you around!"

As Bard took them around and told them what chores they would be doing Astrid started to question his mental maturity. _Why does someone like this have so much money?_

"And this is where I keep my pets!" Bard flung open two hug doors and the sounds of roars, squawks,and other noises filled their ears quickly. Within the room were cages of all sizes, each filled with different animals. Astrid didn't recognize some of the animals but there were some she did.

"You have dragons?" she tried to act surprised. She eyed the one line of cages that were filled with dragons.

"Ah yes," Bard walked over to them, "My trappers brings me exotic dragons from far over the world! This one here is Mirror my Silver Phantom."

Astrid looked down at the sleeping dragon. She had never seen a dragon like that before. It looked like a small Timberjack dragon and, just as it's name suggests, it had silver scales. The dragon was muzzled as it snored away.

"Do you let them out? To play or get exercise?" if Astrid was going to train these dragons then she needed more information.

"We do," Bard smiled down at the Silver Phantom then looked back at Astrid, "But to make that they don't fly away we let them loose in a cave that we dragon proofed! Don't ask how, I have no idea!" Bard chuckled, "We do keep them muzzled at all times though."

 _I'm glad Hiccup isn't here to see any of this,_ Astrid thought, _He'd probably loose it if he saw how these dragons are being treated._ She wondered if he was okay. Over the three years Hiccup did make progress in bettering his condition but he still had moments where he would loose his temper and snap but it was mostly when someone mistreated a dragon. Hiccup had never hurt anyone when he snapped, thankfully, but Astrid had a feeling that he wouldn't hold back with these guys.

"Now you all must be tired," Bard smiled, "Rest up and then it'll be time for work!"

The guards roughly grabbed Astrid and the others. They brought them to the sleeping area. They undid their restaints and slammed the door before locking it tight. The inside was just as bad as the outside but at least the beds looked comfy.

"So...when we do our plan?" Ailsa asked once the guards left, "...Astrid?"

"Huh? Oh yea," Astrid turned to them, "But I do think we should at least take a nap to rest first."

"What's wrong?" Eydis asked.

"Nothing is, "Astrid lied, mainly to herself.

"Now come on girl," Ailsa sat down on a bed, dust flew up when she did, "Your mind was on something. Spill it."

"Well," Astrid didn't know why it was so important," Seeing those dragons reminded me of someone."

"Who?" Eydis wondered.

"This boy I know," Astrid sat down next to Ailsa, "He's the heir in my village and was taken along with me. He was taken to Bards older brother. I hope he's okay."

"Is he strong?" Ailsa asked.

"Huh? Uh...yea, why?"

"Is he smart?" Ailsa ignored Astrid question.

"Smartest person in the village," Astrid admitted, "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just wanting to know what kind of guy he is, "Ailsa explained, "I've heard of Agrippa. He's building an army out of captured men. He likes to break their spirits then mold them into the "perfect solider"."

Astrids eyes widened in horror. Just what kind of things did he do to break people!? "Hiccup doesn't break easily," Astrid said confidently, "Not after what he's been through." Astrid stared at the dirty floor, worried.

"Your eyes say otherwise," Ailsa pointed out, "What did he go through?"

Astrid sighed, not really wanting retell the events, "Three years ago my village was at war with dragons. But Hiccup learned that they're just misunderstood. Uh...long story short he got chased off and basically went into exile. He went through some things that have...scarred him. For the longest time he couldn't stand the sight of anything viking and he would have these moments where he would snap and get really angry. Angry enough to scare people. But now my people are at peace with the dragons and he has come back. I've tried to help him recover, it's a slow process. I've never told anyone this but...sometimes I can't sleep at night because I'm scared that one day I'll wake up and he'll be gone. Forever."

"Wow," Ailsa and Eydis chorused.

"Sounds like you have strong feelings for him," Ailsa scooted over to Astrid.

"What!? No I don't!" Astrid shot up, her face red with embarrassment.

"From what you just said it sounds like you do," Ailsa pointed out, "I hope he gets better. What's he like?"

Astrid stomped away, "Why is this so important to you all of a sudden!" She crossed her arms but didn't look at them.

"With the way your describing him, "Ailsa sat up and walked over to Astrid, "He sounds like he could escape from Agrippa and save us."

"Well...you do have a point," Astrid calmed down, turned back around, and let her arms fall to her sides, "Over the three years we did have some attacks by the Outcasts and wild dragons. No matter what he seemed to always save us." Astrid chuckled, "I once heard Alvin, the leader of the Outcasts, shouted "How does this boy keep repeatedly defeating an entire army of blood thirsty savages!?"." Everyone laughed.

"Hiccup sounds like quit a warrior," Ailsa admitted.

"Yea," Astrid chuckled with a big smile, "Though, if you looked at him three years ago you'd probably think that he was useless. He couldn't pick up an axe or throw a boa sling back then."

"Well," Ailsa smiled, "Sounds like to me that the little exile turned him into quit the man." She winked and nudged Astrids shoulder.

Astrid glared at her, "I guess. If you like the unassuming heroic, dragon rider type."

"Is he cute?" Ailsa asked.

"Okay! Enough about Hiccup!" Astrids face grew redder, whether it was from anger or embarrassment was unknown, "Let's focus on escape! You two go to bed!" Astrid stomped off to a bed on the other side of the sleeping area. Ignoring the filthy bed Astrid removed her shoulder pads and curled up.

"You know, "Eydis chimed in, totally forgotten, "I'm only seven so I didn't understand most of what you said about him but Hiccup sounds like he'd make a good husband for you Astrid."

Astrid, embarrassed beyond belief, yanked the blanket over her head while Ailsa exploded into laughter.


	18. The Jig is Up!

_Please leave a review! For those unaware I started another story called "How To Train You Dragon: Over the Edge"._

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: The Jig is up!**

* * *

It had been days since Stoick sent out the Riders to find Hiccup and Astrid. He knew that finding them wasn't going to be a walk in the park but he did still worry for them. What if whoever took Hiccup and Astrid were to strong for them? What if they were taken too? Stoick would have to deal with a lot of angry parents if it did but he had faith in them.

"Why do you think someone would take them?" Valka asked she brought him a refilled cup of milk.

"I don't know," Stoick sighed, "But whoever they are they better hope that they'll never meet me."

Valka smiled, happy to see that even after all these years Stoick barely changed at all. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hiccup has gotten out of worse situations. Let's just stay positive."

Stoick smiled up at his wife, thankful to have her here again, "Right. I guess we better get to bed."

 ** _O_**

The next day came with an intense chill in the breeze, a blizzard was coming. The people of Berk had grown use to it but their current visitors hasn't. "I-Is it always this cold?" Snorre stuttered as his body shivered. The Great Hall doors were shut yet the cold was somehow still getting in.

"Ya should a came with furs," Gobber chuckled.

"Probably," Snorre agreed, "The place we call home is pretty warm compared to here."

"Really?" Gobber questioned, "Where would that be?" The blacksmith had been curious of the visitors since they came. They wore foreign clothes and had arrived in only one boat. And on the same day Hiccup and Astrid were taken. An immediate red flag shot up in Gobbers mind.

"Well," Snorre stood up, "It's kind of close to tropical environments, uh, if you'll excuse me I need to go stand next to one of those Monstrous...Nightwings was it? I feel like I'm going freeze my nose off." Snorre turned and walked over to a sleeping Monstrous Nightmare that was far from the doors.

Gobber eyed him suspiciously, _He's hiding something_. The blacksmith got up and left the Great Hall. He made his way to the Forge, which had gone from a shack of a work space into an inventors paradise thanks to Hiccup. "Grump!" Gobber called out, "Come on! We need to take a look at something!" The large copper colored dragon snored loudly, barely registering his riders words. "Grump!" Gobber patted his lazy dragons head, "I said we need to go look a something!" Grump's eyes popped open and he stared at Gobber. After a few seconds the dragon finally understood what Gobber was wanting. Grump picked himself up and yawned, deciding that he should at least go out for a stretch.

It took a few minutes for Gobber to find Grump's saddle, which was a little worn but that wasn't important at the moment. He strapped the saddle on and left towards the last know place of Hiccup ad Astrid.

 ** _O_**

"There doesn't seem to be much of struggle," Gobber noted as he examined the forest, "Then again whoever they were did use Dragon Root arrows to knock out their dragons. And they must of used some sort of sleep inducing darts to knock out Hiccup and Astrid." Gobber scanned the area again, hoping to find something that would tell him who the kidnappers were. Suddenly he heard a loud crunch of rocks from behind. "Grump this is no time for eatin'!" Gobber sighed as he dragon continued on. He looked at his dragon, Grump's bludgeon-like tail sat on a nearby brush. "Hm?" Gobber eyed a piece of fabric flapping in the breeze under Grump's tail.

He walked over and pulled it. Gobber examined the cloth, "Oh dear...Grump! Don't you recognize this!?"

Grump stopped eating and looked at the piece of clothing. The large dragon turned himself around and sniffed it. Grump's eyes immedietly went slit and he growled. ** _'Dragon blood!'_** Grump growled.

"Well of course," Gobber took another look at the cloth, "But why would Dragon Hunters take Hiccup or Astrid?"

 _ **'Ask Snorre,'**_ Grump turned back to the rock he was eating, **_'His sent is similar to that piece there.'_**

"What!?" Gobber exclamined, "Why didn't you tell me!?"

 ** _'Wasn't sure,'_** Grump yawned, _**'I sniffed him and did smell a little bit of dragon blood but...'**_

"But what?" Gobber was now furious. He knew that something was up with Snorre but couldn't figure it out.

 ** _'He and his men smelt really clean as well,'_** Grump explained, **_'Almost as if they were trying to hide their scent. I was going to say something but I fell asleep and forgot.'_**

Gobber sighed, "That's alright Grump. At least we know now. Come on! We need to go tell Stoick about this."

 ** _O_**

Stoick sat among his fellow men inside the Great Hall, the blizzard had come but not to its fullest extent.

"I've forgotten how cold it can get here on Berk," Valka joked. Some men laughed as they ate away at their food.

Stoick smiled at his wife, "Let's hope you get use to it again quickly."

The Hall doors swung open, the cold air flew in and extinguished the nearest lamps. "Good Thor Gobber! Did you have to open them that much?" Stoick stood up and walked over to his friend. Gobber closed the doors and turned to him.

"Stoick!" Gobber had ran up the stars, not only to tell Stoick of what he had learned but to also get out of the cold, "I think I may know who took Hiccup and Astrid."

Snorre and his men froze.

Gobber handed Stoick the piece of clothing. The Chief examined it carefully and when he realized the connection red hot rage exploded onto his face. He turned towards Snorre.

"Ah, yes...well," Snorre stood up, "I guess that I'll be...heading off it bed now."

Stoick stomped over to Snorre. He roughly grabbed him by the throat and held him up high, angry eyes glaring, "Where. Is. My. Son?"


	19. Traitorous Trust

_Please leave a review! In case your wondering, no Ruffnuts crush on Eret doesn't exist in my romance is strictly Hiccstrid._

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: Traitorous Trust**

* * *

Kari and the gang followed Eret through the fort to the other side, where the Banquet Hall was. The angry growls and threats of the caged dragons roared around them endlessly. Fishlegs glanced around, the angry dragons making him worry even more.

"So," Kari tried to start a conversation, "This is a nice fort you've got here."

"Thank you," Eret held open a door to let the riders inside, "Took my men and I nearly a year to build."

"I beat that I could build a better fort," Tufnut thought out loud, which was received by an elbow punch to his side from Andres.

As the riders stepped into the Hall they were greeted with an amazing sight. In the center of the room was an elongated table that was decorated to the brim with fancy looking cloths. Even the chairs looked decked out.

 _These guys must make a lot of money selling dragons,_ Kari thought angrily.

"Please, sit." Eret gestured towards the table.

"You have so little food," Andres pointed out.

"It's perfectly alright," Eret smiled, "We have more. We just haven't brought it all out yet. Sit. Sit."

 _Something really bad is going to happen_ , Fishlegs groaned as he sat down.

The others sat down and, despite being only somewhat hungry, they ate.

"So, when did your village get destroyed and by whom?" Eret asked as he walked to the head of the table.

"Romans," Andres answered noted how many of Eret's men were in the room standing.

"Really?" Eret didn't sound convinced, "I didn't think Romans would come this far up north."

"Who knows how they think?" Ruffnut voiced her option with a mouth full of food.

"Right," Eret looked over to some of his men, "Fetch our guests some of our "special"." The men nodded and left.

 _Special?_ Fishlegs didn't like the sound of that, "Uh you know, I think I might go take a nap. Where would the beds be?" He stood up, knowing that something wasn't right.

"But you've barely touched any food," Eret's smile was now suspicious, "I thought that you all were hungry?"

Red flags started going off in Kari's head, Fishlegs was right to be wary. "No, my friend is right," she stood, "Besides we shouldn't take all of your food."

"Ah!" Tuffnut yelped, a sharp pain exploded in his body. He pulled a foreign object form his body, it was a dart. "Uh...does anybody else feel...sle-?" Tuffnut dropped to the ground.

The other Dragon Riders spun around and saw a group of Eret's men advancing towards them with bow darts.

Kari pulled out her axe and deflected the darts aimed at her but the others weren't so lucky. Ruffnut and Andres were hit almost immediately and it took two to bring Fishlegs down. Kari did her best but now all the darts were aimed at her.

One of the men gave a hard blow on his blow tube. The dart flew through the air and grazed Kari's axe. The sharp end dug into shoulder and released its sleep inducing toxins. Kari started to feel numb and her vision got blurry but she tried to keep fighting. Her axe slipped out her hand and banged against the floor. Kari eventually lost the feeling her legs and she dropped to her knees before finally passing out.

 ** _O_**

Pain exploded inside Kari's head as consciousness started to swim back. She groaned loudly as she blinked her eyes open.

"You know, if Astrid was here she would say that we need to work on our stealth skills," a familiar voice spoke, "They saw us flying into the forest."

Kari looked around. When her vision came back she saw Snotlout staring at her, an "I knew that this was a bad idea" look on his face. "Sno-Snotlout?" Kari could barely speak.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Snotlout smiled sarcastically, "Welcome to Dragon Hell."

Kari pushed herself up. They were somewhere dark, very dark. The sad and angry cries of dragons echoed all around them. She held her head, it was pounding with pain.

"Ugh," Andres, who laid next to them, "What...what happened?" he blinked his eyes opened and slowly sat up.

"We got caught," Snotlout said plainly.

"Ugh, I knew that they were being t nice," Fishlegs ushed himself up and tried to shake off the effects of the darts.

"I thought that my acting skills were on pare," Tuffnut sounded a little hurt.

"What acting skills?" Ruffnut asked.

"Why did they put us all in one cell?" Kari wondered.

"All the others are filled with dragons," Snotlout explained," Including ours."

Andres scooted over the bars and tried to find Stormtwister but the place was so dark that to you couldn't see two feet in front of you.

"Meatlug!?" Fishlegs called out, "Meatlug are you there? It's me Fishlegs!"

 _ **'Fi...Fish...'**_

"Meatlug!?" Fishlegs wasn't sure if he should feel happy or sad, " What's wrong girl?"

"They knocked out the dragons with Dragon Root Arrows," Snotlout was clearly upset at being captured, "We haven't been down here to long before they threw you guys in here."

 _ **'Guys?'**_

"Toothless!?" Kari lit up, "Toothless where are you?"

 _ **'Over here.'**_

The riders had no idea where "here" was. They tried to look for the Night Fury but he blended to well into the ark area. "Are you okay?"

 _ **'Yea,'**_ Toothless groaned a little, _**'But what are you guys doing here?'**_

"We came looking for Hiccup, Astrid, Stormy, and you," Tuffnut explained, "I guess you can probably guess how that went."

"Toothless what happened?" Andres asked.

 ** _'Astrid and Stormy came to see Hiccup and me,'_ ** Toothless tried to remember what happened, the last bit of the Dragon Root effects still lingered in his body, **_'I saw a strange looking boat following them and went to tell Hiccup. But I felt a sharp, stinging pain and I lost all control of my body.'_**

"Dragon Root arrow," Fishlegs confirmed.

 ** _'I called out to warn Hiccup but...they were still caught.'_**

"Is Stormy here?" Kari asked.

 _ **'No,'**_ Toothless shifted his weight around, **_'He managed to escape. I'm guessing that he's flying back to get Stoick and the rest of Berk.'_**

"Oh thank Thor!" Fishlegs sighed with relief, "Help is coming!"

"If Stormy can follow Toothless' scent properly," Snotlout leaned back against the wall, "He may be a Tracking Class dragon but he can't keep mind on anything he's tracking."

"Well just have to pray that he can do it," Andres sat back from the bars.


	20. The Pit of Broken Spirits

_Please leave a review! So here's a story. When I was thinking of writing a sequel for Scars I started thinking of what it would be about. My mind is funny. When I think of a story my mind will almost immediately imagine up a beginning and and end, sometimes bits a pieces of a middle. Once I got the general story plot down and had thought of what Hiccup and Astrid would go through this chapter here was one of the first scenes that my mind played out. Originally the first part was going to be its own part called "The Dragon Snaps" and was going to be chapter seventeen but it would of been to short so I combined it with this one. The first part was literally the first part of this story that I wrote (I wrote it as a sneak peek to my friend and reader_ KelseyAlicia). _That was back before Scars was finished! Of course I have edited it a bit since then. Any who...enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: The Pit of Broken Spirits**

* * *

They piled more rocks into Hiccups already heavy baskets. He tried to balance the weight but it was to much. The weight pulled him down to his knees, every breath was a gasp. Hiccup assumed that this was apart of the "breaking" that he overheard. His only guess was that it was to break the spirit, like a horse.

"Haha, what's wrong?" Agrippa grabbed Hiccup by his hair and pulled. Hiccup glared at him.

 ** _'It's to heavy!'_**

Hiccup and Agrippa turned towards the dragon, it was a Deadly Nadder.

"Get that thing back to work!" Agrippa ordered.

His men tried and tried to make the dragon work but he continued to refuse. One of the men, with a sword in hand, looked at Agrippa. Agrippa gave nod and the unthinkable happened...with one fatal swipe the dragons throat was slit.

"NO!" Hiccup could only watch as the dragon fall like a rock.

"That's what happens when you don't obey," Agrippa shoved Hiccups face into the mud. Then he stood laughing like a maniac.

Hiccup coughed up some mud and watched as the poor Nadder cling to life. Rage filled every bit of Hiccup.

Something in him snapped...

With sudden strength Hiccup picked up one of the baskets and cracked it against Agrippas skull. The madman fell to ground with a loud groan. The commotion caught the attention of nearby guards, who came running instantly and quickly pinned Hiccup to the ground.

Agrippa groaned from the pain. He went to stand but nearly fell over. Some men assisted him as nerwgain his balance.

"You sure are feisty?" Agrippa chuckled as he bent down, staring at Hiccup.

Hiccup glared at Agrippa; then he spat right in his face.

Agrippa back up and wiped it off, "Why you little.." He drew his sword, ready to strike.

"Boss!" one of Agrippas men called, "You want us to throw the dead beast in the Pit?"

Agrippa looked at the dead dragon. "Yes, "then he pointed his sword at Hiccup, "And throw him in as well."

They forced Hiccup to his feet. He tried to fight them but his sudden strength had disappeared. They brought him to a grate in the ground. One man opened it and the dead Nadder was thrown in like garbage. Then with a big shove Hiccup was thrown in. He crashed to the bottom. "Aha..." Hiccup cried. Then he felt something sticky, it was blood. Hiccup screamed as he backed up into a wall. The pit was filled with the rotting corpses of dragons.

"Haha!" Agrippa laughed form above, "Let's see how long it'll take for you to break now." Then he slammed the grate shut.

Hiccup hugged the wall, he sat in a somewhat fetal position. He rocked back and forth as he raked his fingers through his hair. "I-It's okay. It's okay," his breathing was quick and hard. The rotting bodies brought back long buried memories. Dead bodies, Dagur, the blood spray..."No...no...no..."

 _ **'Who's...there?'**_

Hiccup was startled by the sudden voice. Someone was alive down here!? He scanned the pit until he saw movement, it was a Gronckle. Hiccup crawled over to the dying dragon.

 _ **'Wh-Who are you?'** _ the dragon asked with dying breath.

Pity filled Hiccups heart and tears fell from his eyes. "A friend," he held out his hand and gently placed it on the Gronckles nose, "And I'll make sure that Agrippa pays for his deeds."

The dragon smiled. **'Thank you,'** he said weakly. Then the Gronckle closed his eyes and gave his last breath.

Hiccups heart sank. "I promise" he cried. Pity was then replaced with sheathing rage. Hiccup clenched his fists and glared up at the grate. Agrippa was a dead man. _Men like him don't deserve_ _to_ _live,_ Hiccup growled in his thoughts.

 _ **O**_

A few hours had past. Hiccup started to wonder exactly how long they were going to keep him in there. Hunger had set in by the time nightfall came. The guards did throw down food but Hiccup refused to eat because it always landed right on the decomposing corpses.

 _"If these cells don't break your spirit then the Pit will."_

That was starting to seem true to Hiccup. He tried to cling onto the little hope he still knew by remembering the things Astrid did to help him with his condition. But that might have been a bad idea. Tears rolled down his cheeks as Hiccup remembered all the things they did together. His heart broke at the thought of what she might be going through. He missed her. He missed her smile and the way she would playfully punch him and claim that it was her way of communication.

Hiccup looked around at the Pit. It was quiet, dark, cold, and dead. The only light was the moonlight that slipped in through the grate above. Hiccup buried his face into his knees as he hugged them close to his chest, the Pit was doing it's job. And then the moonlight shifted and casted itself over Hiccup. The cold darkness of the Pit faded away. Hiccup felt a warm hand place itself on his shoulder. He went to grab it but only touched his shoulder. Hiccup looked up, nobody was there. Unknown to Hiccup at the time, far away, Astrid laid sleeping, dreaming of him. Hiccup knew that he was the only living thing in the Pit but in this moment he didn't feel alone anymore.

 _ **O**_

Sunlight broke, bringing the next day with it. The sun casted it's bright light over the grate of the Pit, chasing away nearly all of the shadows. Hiccup laid huddled in the corner, staring at the wall. He was freezing, hungry, and exhausted. Hiccup assumed that it took the Pit a few days to break someone down but because he was it's newest victim the Pit was extra aggressive. Hiccup now understood why nobody has ever been able to escape from Agrippas fort. His own plans for escape crumbled away into the morning dust as he laid there.

Breakfast came and the guards threw down some food but Hiccup ignored his hungry stomach.

Noon soon approached and Hiccup was still in the Pit. Just how long were they going to keep him in there?

By the time late afternoon rolled around Hiccup was so sure that he was going to die of starvation down there. It took what little strength had to force himself to not eat the piles of corpses behind him. Hiccup shivered violently in the cold, he had lost all feeling in his toes an hour ago.

"Open the gate!"

Hiccup turned towards the commotion. The gate creaked open and the body of a dragon was roughly thrown in. The gate was slammed shut and the men could be heard chatting as they walked away. Hiccup turned away, just another dead dragon. _Huh?_ Hiccup could sworn that he heard something move just then. He played it off as his imagination.

 ** _'Ugh...stupid humans.'_**

Hiccup turned back around. The dragon was still alive, very alive! Hiccup laid frozen in awe at the dragon in front of him. The dragon's skin looked like sand but it was light blue instead of being brown. It had spikes on it's head which resembles the Night Fury's nubs and had ears on it's head. The dragon also appeared to have secondary wings. It also had a unique tail design which consists of two arrow-like shapes pointing inwards. Similar in body and wing shape to the Night Fury, the dragon had more spines, along it's head and wings. The spines were thinner and longer and all were considerably sharper. It also had two large 'thumb' claws on it's wings. It's head looked flatter and ended in a point. Instead of having sails at the end of their tails, there were thick spikes.

Hiccup didn't recognize the dragon but was stunned at it's strong resemblance to the Night Fury. He watched as the dragon fumble at something attached to it's body.

 _ **'Come on...why do humans have to make things like this?'**_ The dragon had it's back to Hiccup, so it was unaware that it wasn't alone.

Hiccup slowly pushed himself up to his knees, "Uh...hello there."

Startled, the dragon spun around and bared it's teeth at Hiccup. It took a defensive position and glared at Hiccup.

"No no," Hiccup held his hands up, showing the dragon that he had no weapons, "It's okay. I'm a friend."

The dragon continued to stare at Hiccup, not convinced.

Hiccup studied the dragon, it appeared to be perfectly fine. So why would they throw it down here? Hiccup noted the harness that was attached to the dragon. "I can get that thing off you. Uh...you'd have to move away from those dead bodies first."

The dragon cocked it's head. Then it looked down and saw that it was standing on a pile of rotting bodies. The dragon shrieked and threw itself in Hiccup's direction. Hiccup jumped out of the way as the dragon crashed against the cold wall and pressed it's body up against it, pure terror in it's eyes.

 _ **'W-Why are there bodies down here!?'**_ it asked.

"I think to help with the breaking process," Hiccup slowly scooted over to the dragon.

Curiosity replaced the sudden terror in the dragons eyes and it looked over at Hiccup, _**'You can understand me?'**_

"I did say that I'm a friend didn't I?" Hiccup smiled.

The dragon peeled itself off the wall and faced Hiccup, _**'I've never met another human other than my rider that could understand dragons.'**_

"Well," Hiccup shifted into a more comfortable position, "I have been able to for eight years now."

 _ **'Wow,'**_ the dragon sat down, ** _'Well...my name is Sandy.'_**

"Hiccup,'' Hiccup glanced around, the moment was a little awkward, "So...uh...you said that you have a rider?"

Sandy looked away, sad, _**'I use to...she...she was killed trying to protect me from those men outside.'**_

"Oh," Hiccup felt pity, "I'm so sorry."

 ** _'Thanks,'_** the dragon smiled, **_'Uh...mind I ask why your here?'_**

"It's...," Hiccup sighed, "a long story."

 _ **'Oh,'** _ Sandy looked at the ground, the awkward silence growing.

But that silence was broken when Hiccup's stomach growled loudly.

The dragon looked back at him, concerned, _**'Have they not fed you!?'**_

"They have dropped food down, "Hiccup explained , "But it always landed on the dead bodies so I couldn't eat it." Hiccup was surprised when Sandy suddenly stood. Her eyes somewhat rolled back and made some gagging sounds. Then she regurgitated some food near Hiccup.

"Eww," was all that Hiccup could say.

Sandy sat back, similar to how Toothless did when he first regurgitated food. _**'I know that humans don't like it,'**_ she looked at Hiccup, _**'but you shouldn't go hungry.'**_

Hiccup looked at her and smiled, appreciating the kindness, "Thanks." He grabbed a piece of the food, it was sticky and wet. Hiccup bit into it and expected himself to gag but instead his body happily accepted it. It was the first piece of food that Hiccup had for nearly forty-two hours. Once he was done he wiped his hands on the ground.

"If you don't mind me asking, "Hiccup wiped away the bit of dragon saliva on his cheek, "what dragon are you? I've never seen your species before."

 ** _'I am Sand Wraith!'_** Sandy said proudly, _**'The best Tidal Class dragon around!'**_

"Right," Hiccup chuckled, "Why did they throw you down here? Your very much alive."

 ** _'I thought that if I faked my death they would take this thing off me and I would be able to fly away,'_** Sandy explained, **_'But instead they dragged me here.'_**

"Oh," Hiccup scooted over and reached out, "Here, let me take them off you."

Sandy looked at him, hesitant at first. But then she bend down. Hiccup reached up and removed the harness. "There we go," Hiccup tossed the harness away.

Sandy moved around her now free jaw, _**'Feels much better, thanks.'**_

"No problem," Hiccup he sighed and laid his head against the wall, not sure on what to do next.

Sandy looked at Hiccup, _**'Have you tried escaping from here?'**_

"I would have," Hiccup chuckled jokingly, "If I was tall enough to reach that gate way up there."

Sandy looked up at the grate, the sounds of people and dragons had slithered in during their conversation. **_'Who said that you had to open it?'_**

"What?" Hiccup stared at Sandy, puzzled.

 _ **'Yea,'**_ Sandy smiled, **_'I have an idea.'_**

* * *

 _Oh man! I nearly made myself cry while writing that part about Hiccup missing Astrid. Listening to Still Worth Fighting For by _My Darkest Days while writing it didn't help either! XD


	21. The Price for Freedom

_Please leave a review! You've probably noticed that the cover image for this story has changed! I thought that it could use a change. This one is more fitting._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One: The Price For Freedom**

* * *

A few days passed since Astrid and her friends had arrived at Bard's place. Astrid had decided to wait until the right time to train one of the dragons. And now that time had come. "Ailsa, Eydis, come on!" Astrid whispered as she shook her friends awake. The two girls blinked their eyes open and stretched.

"Wa...what?" Ailsa asked, half asleep.

"It's time to get out," Astrid reminded her.

Ailsa shot up, excited and ready, "Finally. I can't wait to be far from this place and from Bard. Did you see him yesterday? He tried to hit on me! Ugh, he has the mental state of a five-year old!"

"I know," Astrid walked over and rubbed in between Eydis' shoulder blades, helping her wake up. If they were going to escape they had to be on their A game.

"Mmmmm...Home?" Eydis rubbed her eyes.

"Yes," Astrid patted her back, "But you gotta be quiet, okay?" She looked at the other slaves that was sleeping. Pity set in as Astrid's heart sank, there was no way that she could save them all. _Maybe not now...but maybe with Berk's fleet?_

The three girls made doubly sure that they were ready. And then the escape plan was set in motion, with Astrid in the lead. They crept towards the doors. Astrid peeked over and saw two guards standing nearby. _Two just like always. Good. And they're asleep. Extra good_ , Astrid spotted the keys that dangled from the belt of one of the guards. "Alright, give it to me."

Ailsa reached under the beds of one of the sleeping slaves and pulled out a rather large, black, and shiny rock. Any loose metal that was around instantly flew through the air and stuck itself to the rock. The girls really didn't know what to make of it. While cleaning the horse stalls yesterday Astrid saw one of the field slaves dig it up. She was perplexed as to how this simple looking rock had the power to attract metal to it. Luckily, Astrid was able to snatch it from Bard's little rock collection successfully. Now it was going to help them escape.

Ailsa handed the rock over to Astrid. It felt as if it weighed a ton! Astrid heaved the rock above her head and in front of the barred opening in the door. They had no idea if the rock would attract the metal keys but they had to hope. Then, to their joy, they heard jingle of keys. Astrid sat the rock down and the saw the keys stuck to the rock. "Yes!" Astrid cheered but then she covered her mouth, forgetting that she needed to be quiet.

Eydis reached out to take the keys but the rock refused to give it up. Astrid and Ailsa held onto the rock as Eydis yanked with all of her might. Eventually the rock gave way and released the keys. In doing so Eydis lost her balance and toppled over, nearly hitting her head on one of the bed frames.

"You okay?" Ailsa asked as she helped Eydis up.

"Yea," Eydis handed the keys to Astrid.

Astrid fumbled through the many keys, trying to find the one that will unlock the doors. Once the correct one revealed itself Astrid unlocked the doors and pushed them open slowly. It creaked a little. Astrid crept forward slowly. She peeked out, the guards were still asleep. "Come on," Astrid whispered to her friends as she handed the keys to Ailsa. The girls tiptoed past the guards then slipped into the shadows. Now Astrid was in her element! She might not have been the best dragon trainer on Berk but she was best at being stealthy.

Ailsa and Eydis followed Astrid as quietly as they could. They could be moving faster but Astrid hadn't forgotten that Eydis is only a child. She wasn't as stealthy as the older girls but she tried her best. Ailsa and Astrid would wait until Eydis had caught up before moving on.

"Whoa whoa wait," Ailsa stopped, "Why aren't we going towards the docks?"

"Because that's not how we're escaping," Astrid explained.

"How?"

The answer came when a high pitched dragon roar exploded into the silent night, startling both Eydis and Ailsa.

Astrid turned towards her friends, "That's how."

The two girls gasped.

"Really?" Ailsa's jaw dropped.

"We get to train dragons!?" Eydis squealed and clapped her hands.

"Shhhh..." Astrid reminded them to be quiet. Ailsa and Eydis shut their mouths.

Astrid turned towards Bard's giant house. Men guarded different parts, this was going to be hard. A dragon could be heard roaring from inside the room of exotic pets.

"Hush up!" one of the guards yelled tiredly at the wall that separated him and the animals, "I think it's time for bed."

"We're suppose to guard all night," the other man reminded his tired friend.

"I've been up for days," the first guard sighed, "I need sleep."

"Fine," the second guard called out as his friend left his post, "If you get in trouble don't come crawling to me!"

Astrid motioned for her friends to be still. Then she crept over and picked up a rock. Without being seen she chucked clear across the field. The rock hit a tree and rolled into the mud.

"Hm?" the lone guard heard the noise and turned towards the direction. At first he thought it was nothing but he had to be sure. The guard left his post and walked across the field. With the cost clear the girls quickly but quietly tiptoed into Bard's house.

"Huh, that's weird," Astrid was puzzled as to why there were no guards at the door to the exotic animals.

"Maybe they went to bed like that one guy?" Ailsa suggested. She handed Astrid the keys.

Astrid tested each key but was surprised to see that the door was unlocked. _Something isn't right_ , she thought, _This feels like a trap...but...this may b e the only chance of escape!_ Readying herself for anything Astrid pushed the doors open. It was quieter than the last time they were there but some of the animals were still awake. "Okay," Astrid turned to her friends, "Let me train one first to show you guys what to do."

Ailsa and Eydis nodded their head in agreement. Astrid looked over all of the caged dragons, she wanted to free them all but she knew that she couldn't. The girls jumped when one of the dragons snarled right next to them. It was the Silver Phantom. Of all of the dragons in there Astrid was mostly curious about that one. She forced her curiosity down. Astrid bent down to it, "It's okay. I'm a friend." She held out her hand just like Hiccup had shown her. The snarls slowly stopped. The Silver Phantom cocked his head, a little confused. Ailsa and Eydis looked at each other, equally confused. Astrid waited for the dragon. Then she felt it's scaly head touch her hand, accepting her trust. Astrid looked at the Silver Phantom, smiling. "Let me get you out here," Astrid started searching for the lock.

"Hold on," Ailsa stopped Astrid, "What about us?"

"You have to show the dragon that you trust it," Astrid explained, "You'll know that it accepted your trust if it gives you its."

"You mean that hand thing?" Eydis looked around, wondering what dragon she should pick.

"If Hiccup was here he'd be able to explain it better," Astrid looked at the Silver Phantom, "We're getting you out here."

 _ **'All of us?'**_ the dragon asked.

"No, we can't," Astrid sighed, "But I do plan on coming back with reinforcements to free every trapped soul here. I promise Mirrors."

The dragon looked at Astrid, amazed, _**'Thank you. But please don't call me that. That's what he calls me. My real name is Shadow.'**_

"Alright then," Astrid smiled, "My name is Astrid. Now let me get that muzzle off you." Shadow rose his head up and Astrid slipped off the muzzle.

"Astrid! What dragon is this?" Ailsa asked.

Astrid looked over to her, "That's a Hobblegrunt. They're know to be good luck dragons."

"Ooooh good luck!" Ailsa liked the sound of that, "My village needs some good luck. We've been in a drought for two years." She reached out to remove the muzzle but the dragon snarled at her. It's skin changed from green to red, warning Ailsa to stay away. Ailsa recoiled, scared. She had never been so close to a dragon before. "Show trust. Show trust," she repeated to herself. Ailsa held out her hand. She tried her best to copy Astrid. _Is the snout that I touch? Or...does the dragon have to touch my hand with it's snout?_ Ailsa made sure that her hand was hovering above the dragons snout before closing her eyes. _Trust...trust...trust that the dragon won't bite my hand off..._ Ailsa gasped when she felt the dragon touch her hand. She opened her eyes, the dragon was doing the same thing as the Silver Phantom. Ailsa looked to Astrid.

"Congratulations," Astrid smiled, "You've trained a dragon."

Ailsa lit up. "I did it! I trained a dragon!"

"Shhh!" Astrid hushed.

"Sorry," Ailsa stared at her dragon. The dragon had changed colors again, now it was yellow.

He looked up at her, _**'Your a pretty human I must say.'**_

"The dragon talked!?" Ailsa gasped.

"Yep," Astrid chuckled as she undid the lock with the keys, "I'll explain later."

"Whoa...cool," Ailsa grinned from ear to ear, "Uh...hi. My name is Ailsa."

 ** _'Mine is Gruffy,'_** the Hobblegrunt smiled, _**'Nice to meet you.'**_

"Nice to meet you too," Ailsa chuckled. She quickly got to work freeing her dragon.

Eydis watched as the older girls work to free their dragons. She felt antsy and her palms were sweaty. Eydis had a fear of dragons but she had kept that to herself. She looked at the other dragons, who had now woken up. They all stared at her. Some were wither grunting or groaning. It put Eydis' nerves on end. _There is no way that I can "train" one of these beasts!_ Eydis jumped when her back touched a cage, she had been unknowingly backing up. Eydis slowly turned around, expecting to be staring at a Monstrous Nightmare or, even scarier, and Boneknapper. "Oh," her nerves started to settled down. It was a Gronckle. The red dragon looked at her, sad and scared.

Eydis felt pity for the dragon, "It's okay. Uh...here...l-let me get your muzzle off." With a shaking hand Eydis undid the muzzle and tossed it aside. She recoiled quickly, thinking that the dragon would shot her. But when nothing came Eydis looked at the dragon. It smiled at her. Eydis scooted over and held out her hand. The Gronckle looked at the little girl's hand. Then it closed it's eyes and touched it, accepting Eydis' trust.

Eydis held back a squeal. _I did it!_ she cheered, _I got over my fear!_

 _ **'Sweet girl,'**_ the motherly sounding Gronckle smiled at her, _**'A young thing like you shouldn't be here.'**_

"I didn't have much of a choice," Eydis chuckled, "I'm Eydis."

 ** _'Well hello to you Eydis. I don't have a name. I was a wild dragon before these terrible people took me. Worst of all; they killed my babies!'_**

Eydis gasped, "How terrible!" In the moment Eydis had forgotten to be quiet, "Don't worry. I'll get you out of here! Uh...if you don't mind...could I give you name?"

 _ **'As long as it isn't anything mean,'** _ the Gronckle said.

"Hmm...how about...Apple?" Eydis suggested, "You are very red."

 ** _'I like it,'_** Apple smiled.

The girls quickly unlocked the three cages. They were going to escape! But then Gruffy turned red and started growling.

"Uh...Astrid?" Ailsa backed up from her dragon.

 _ **'Behind you!'** _ Gruffy shouted.

Astrid spun around just as a hammer swung and cracked against her head. She dropped to the floor.

"Astrid!" Eydis ran over to her.

Men appeared from behind cages and shot darts at the dragons. Gruffy yelped and dropped, Dragon Root Arrows!. Apple wined as a sleep inducing dart pierced her skin. Her body grew numb before she fell. The men shot at Ailsa and Eydis. One of the sleep darts stuck to Ailsa's shoulder and it too her fast. All the men turned their darts towards Eydis. She backed up. Suddenly Shadow roared, shaking the ground slightly. Then his throat lit up with a blue flame. Shadow fired three shots at the different groups of men. They ducked for cover Shadow fired again. As the recovered the men heard Eydis scream with a sudden gust of wind fly by them. They turned back but were greeted by nothing.

"They escaped!" one of the men shouted before slapping the man next to him.

"It's alright," Bard walked in, "I wasn't to fond of that little girl."

"But she took your Silver Phantom!" one of the men pointed out.

"That's fine," Bard chuckled as he walked over to Astrid, who was starting to wake up, "At least I still have you silly."

"Uh...Why you..." Astrid could feel blood stick her hair. The spot where the hammer struck throbbed in pain.

Bard chuckled again, he bent down to her, "Silly dragon trainer. Did you really think that I didn't know who you were?"

"Wa-You...You expected me to try an escape?" Astrid tried to push herself up.

"Well of course!" Bard rolled his eyes, "I've heard of your little dragon village. Why else would I send my cousin Snorre to be a distraction?"

"I knew...that I couldn't...trust-ow!" Astrid winced when one of the men fired a sleep dart into her side.

"Night night Miss Dragon," Bard smiled as the dart lulled Astrid into sleep. "Alright! Put these two into the punishment cages! Don't feed them for three days!"

"Yes sir!"


	22. The Alpha

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-two: The Alpha**

* * *

Tuffnut yelled at the top of his lungs before charging at the cell door. His helmet met the metal bars and bounced off, a metallic ring vibrated from the impact. Tuffnut lost his footing as he fell backwards, nearly crashing into his sister.

"Tuff, you've been doing that for the past three hours," Kari yawned, "Give it a rest."

Tuffnut jumped back up, more determined than ever, "Man that's some strong metal. They're pretty serious on the dragon proofing around here." He readjusted his helmet and prepared himself for another go. The caged dragons had grown quiet when night fell. As if they expected someone to show up.

 ** _'The Masked Dragon Rider will come tonight,'_** one whispered in the darkness.

 _ **'They'll always come with the Alpha,'** _ another added.

"Alpha? What Alpha?" Andres looked to Fishlegs; hoping that he would know, "Fishlegs...Fishlegs!"

"Huh!? Oh sorry," Fishlegs turned to his friends, "I'm having a hard time understanding how they got my Meatlug and Toothless. Gronckles are immune to Dragon Root and that plant can do some pretty nasty stuff to a Night Fury."

"They used sleep darts on your dragons," Snotlout explained before rolling over, annoyed that he couldn't get any sleep.

 ** _'And they gave me this weird purple stuff,'_** Toothless chimed in, _ **'My body rejected it at first but now I feel better.'**_

Kari sat still, her mind busy with thought. She tried to think of any plan that would get them and their dragons out of there. But one problem kept coming up; she had no idea where they were. Maybe underground? Kari sighed, defeated and tired. Maybe she'll come up with an escape plan tomorrow.

 _ **O**_

The cold air was still. Midnight had just passed. The Waxing Crescent moon hung high in the sky as it loomed over Eret's fort. A lone dragon laid huddled in a pit-like cage. It looked up at the night sky, wishing to fly free. Then the dragon heard the footsteps of a night watchman as he made his rounds. When the man crossed the gate the dragon snarled and growled. The man, with a tired look on his face, grunted and slammed his foot onto the metal. "Quiet!" he ordered. The dragon ceased it's threat and retreaded back into the shadows of the cage. "That's right," the man taunted, "You do as I say." With a chuckle the man walked out of sight.

The dragon laid it's head down to sleep. A quick shadow darted across the moonlight that was being casted into the cage. The dragon crept forward but saw nothing in the sky. Just as the dragon shrugged it off something big dropped from the sky and landed directly in front of the cage. The captured dragon jumped back; startled. The dragon stared at the cage until a head popped up. It was a dragon; more specifically a Woolly Howl. The Strike Class dragon smiled down at the doomed dragon. Then a much larger dragon landed right beside the Howl, a Stormcutter. The orangish-brown dragon cocked his head and purred. Then the dragon outstretched his wings and landed on the gate. The Stormcutter's talons grasped the cold bars tightly as he began ripping off the entire gate. The metal creaked loudly as the Stormcutter pulled with all of his might.

"Hey! What's going on over there!?"

The Stormcutter quickly yanked off the gate and tossed it effortlessly aside. The Woolly Howl and the Stormcutter turned to see a group of Hunters charging them with all sorts of weapons. The Stormcutter jumped protectively in front of the Woolly Howl and blasted his tornado-shaped fire at the men. The Hunters scattered and ducked for cover. The Woolly Howl could hear more men coming. They would be surrounded soon. The Woolly quickly ordered the Stormcutter to free the trapped dragon; he obeyed without question. Then the Woolly Howl ran over and roared up to a Deadly Nadder who had hid herself. The Nadder shot out her fire and it streamed across the night sky before exploding and lighting up the area for a short second. As more men approached the ground began to shake violently. And then it appeared as if the sea had come to life! The calm water suddenly erupted and a massive white dragon rose up as if from the bottom of the sea. The mountain sized dragon easily towered the fort as he roared and brought his massive clawed feet down upon the weak walls.

 _ **'The Alpha is here!'** _ dragons all around the fort began to cheer, **_'The Alpha has come to save us!'_**

"What in the name of Thor is going on up there!?" Fishlegs cried as the rock walls began to crumble around him. From among the roars and cries up above came an low hissing buzz. Upon hearing the buzz the trapped dragons roared and frantically fought at their chains. _**'Alpha! The Alpha! We're down here!'**_ they repeated.

"Whoa Striker!" Kari called out to her dragon, "What is going on!?"

 _ **'The Alpha is here!'**_ he explained as he bit at the chains, **_'He must know that we are here!'_**

Back above ground the Woolly Howl ran through the courtyard; blasting every Hunter in her way. The Alpha laid waste to the Hunter's fort without mercy. He roared as he sucked in some air. And then he let loose a flood of chilling water that instantly froze into ice upon touch. The fort had almost been reduced to nothing in mere moments. Fearing for their own safety the Hunters dropped their weapons and ran for the boats. Though some weren't so lucky as they were washed over by the Alpha's water and then frozen for all to see.

The newly freed dragons took off into the air with a cheer in their flight. The Woolly Howl raced across the fort; making sure that no dragons were left behind. She turned towards the sound of distressed dragons and...humans? Puzzled the Woolly Howl followed the cries until she came upon a cellar door. Ths Woolly Howl blasted the chained doors away and was greeted by darkness. She called over a Monstrous Nightmare to provide light and for a Hotburple. The two dragons came over and the Nightmare ignited himself. The three dragons stepped down and saw an endless row of cages. The Woolly Howl quickly ordered the Hotburple to free the dragons. It took a second for the dragon to process the task given to her but she went to work ripping off the entire cell doors.

They continued freeing the dragons until they came upon the cage that held Kari and the others. The Monstrous Nightmare roared at them; he wasn't so fond of humans. **_'No!'_** the Woolly Howl stopped the Nightmare, _**'They are trapped down here. That means they are good'**_. The Hotburple grasped the bars with it's jaws and ripped them off.

The Riders bolted for their dragons. With the light of the Nightmare's fire they undid the chains and hopped onto their dragons. After freeing Striker Kari dodged the fleeing dragons as she ran over to Toothless. "Monstrous Nightmare, "she called for the dragon, "Could you come over here so I see?" The Nightmare snaked his way around the dragons and came over. Once the light was casted over Kari quickly got to work. "Man," she huffed, "They...REALLY...didn't want you escaping!" The ropes were easy to remove but the chains proved to be another story. The Monstrous Nightmare laid one of his wings down on a chain; hoping to melt it.

"Who's gonna fly Toothless!?" Andres questioned loudly as he ducked below the talons of a dragon. He ran over and began helping.

"I can fly him," Kari said half confidently.

"But you've never even ridden on Toothless," Andres reminded her.

 ** _'It doesn't matter who flies me!'_** Toothless roared so they could hear him, _ **'As long as we get out of here!'**_

After a few tries the chains released their prisoner. Kari jumped on Toothless' back and made sure that her feet were where they should be. Andres climbed onto Stormtwisters back and they bolted out towards the open doors. Once they were free Stormtwister snapped open his wings and took off into the sky. Kari adjusted the stirrup, it clicked, and Toothless' fake tail fin popped open. Toothless gave a running leap and pumped his wings hard. They were up! "Yea!" Kari cheered, "Whoa!" Toothless dropped about a foot before finding his balance. They quickly joined the others.

"Holy Mother of Thor..." Fishlegs' jaw dropped as he gazed upon the Alpha. The white titan roared and unleashed another flood of freezing water.

 _ **'The Alpha,'**_ Meatlug said in aw, **_'I never thought that I'd see him.'_**

"The Alpha!?" Kari looked back at the dragon, " _That_ is the Alpha!?"

"Fishlegs what dragon is that?" Andres asked.

"I dunno," Fishlegs continued to stare as the Alpha finished off the fort, "I've never seen a dragon like that before."

 ** _'That's a Bewilderbeast,'_ ** the Woolly Howl informed as she flew up, **_'The Alpha species. One of the very few that still exist.'_**

"Wow," the Riders chorused.

"And he goes around freeing trapped dragons?" Fishlegs asked.

 ** _'Well, there was a human that helped,'_** the Woolly Howl watched as dragons flew free then turned towards the Riders, _**'But I dunno what happened to her.'**_

"Maybe the Alpha can help us save Hiccup and Astrid?" Tuffnut suggested.

 ** _'Who?'_ ** the Woolly Howl cocked her head.

"They're our friends," Kari explained, "They were kidnapped by Dragon Hunters. We were looking for them and thought that these Huunters here would know where they'd be."

 _ **'Oh...well...hmm...I'll ask him if he's willing,'**_ the Woolly Howl flew down to the Alpha.

The Riders watched as the Woolly Howl landed in front of the Alpha as he finished his rampage. She bowed respectfully and he greeted her. The Riders were to far up to hear what the Woolly Howl was saying but the Alpha spoke loudly.

 _ **'Humans?'** _ his deep voice rang through the air and the ground, _**'Are they like my helper?'**_ The Woolly Howl spoke, again, the Riders were unable to tell what she was saying. **_'I see,'_** the Alpha looked up to the Riders, **_'I will help them only if they find my helper.'_** The Woolly Howl bowed then turned to the Riders.

The Riders flew down and hoped off their dragons, who quickly bowed to the Alpha. The Riders gazed up at the Alpha, amazed by the beautiful beast.

 _ **'You are searching for your friends?'**_ the Alpha asked.

"Uh...yes," Kari confirmed. She bowed to the Alpha then motioned for the others to do the same.

 _ **'Do you have any clue as to where they were taken?'**_

"No sir," Kari brought her head back up, "We just know that they were taken by Dragon Hunters."

 _ **"Hmm...not much of a lead,'**_ the Alpha chuckled, **_'I have some Rumblehorns. They can follow the coldest scent anywhere. Take us back to where they were taken.'_**

"Right away sir," Kari bowed again then climbed onto Toothless' back. The Riders took off into the air. The Alpha roared and three Rumblehorns came.

 _ **'One thing,'** _ the Alpha called up to the Riders, **_'I cannot fly; only swim. So don't go to fast.'_**

"We won't," Kari smiled.


	23. Prepare For Battle

_Please leave a review! Uh, MMM Valka is back on Berk with Stoick. Have you read " Scars" ? You should have. This story is the sequel to it. And no she is not going to do that._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Prepare For Battle**

* * *

The Riders guided the Alpha towards Berk. The cold of the night had turned into the warm morning when the sun rose half an hour ago. Excitement ran through them like a dragon on Dragon Nip. The Alpha. The King of dragons. He was helping them! And after witnessing his power they knew that failure was impossible! The people who took Hiccup and Astrid were going to regret it now.

They had been flying for two days now. Stopping only at night to sleep. And even though this was a serious moment the Riders couldn't help but be curious about the Alpha.

"How many of your species are there?" Fishlegs asked on the second night.

 _ **'Not many,'**_ the Alpha yawned, **_'Very few still exist.'_**

"Wow," Fishlegs took a bite of mutton, "I wonder why."

 ** _'Personally, I'm glad that there isn't a lot of Bewilderbeasts,'_ ** the Woolly Howl admitted, ** _'Not many challengers for the title of Alpha. Those battles can sometimes get really nasty.'_**

"I bet," Kari patted Striker's head.

 ** _'Bewilderbeasts are not the only Alpha Species,'_** the Alpha informed.

"Well yea," Fishlegs sat his mutton down, "There's the Fireworm Queen, the Screaming Death, the lead Speed Stinger, and even the Red Death was technically and Alpha. Although really it was a tyrant."

 ** _'Not just them,'_** the Alpha sucked in a bit of sea water and swallowed it along with some fish, ' ** _The Night Fury is also an Alpha Species.'_**

 ** _'I am?'_** Toothless cocked his head, surprised.

 _ **'Yes you are,'**_ the Alpha nodded his head, ** _'I'm surprised that you don't know.'_**

 _ **'Well, I've never really been around another Night Fury,'** _ Toothless lowered his head.

The Alpha sighed, _ **'Pity. It seems that rarity or near extinction is the fate of all Alpha Species.'**_ The Alpha lowered his head and slowly sank into the sea. Only the top of his mane-like frills could be seen above the water.

"I think I'm gonna follow the Alpha's lead," Snotlout yawned. He fell back onto Hookfang and moved his helmet over his eyes.

"I guess we all should get to bed, "Kari chuckled.

 ** _O_**

Before the sun rose high the Riders and the Alpha were up and going. ** _'How much farther is it?'_** one of the Rumblehorns asked.

Kari looked ahead, 'Not long." She smiled,"Thankfully. We've been lying for so long."

 _ **'It would be good to rest,'**_ Toothless sighed, knowing that the worst has yet to come, **_'But we still have a lot go through.'_**

"Yea," Fishlegs patted Meatlug, urging her to keep flying, even though her wings were starting to get sore, "I'd hate to be on the receiving end of Stoick's wrath. Thor knows that he'll not go easy."

Suddenly a high pitched scream jolted through the air like lightning and startled the Riders. "Put me down!" It was the voice of a little girl, "Put me DOWN!"

"Over there!" Snotlout pointed to the right. The others looked to where he was pointing and saw a dragon. It was flying like mad as it carried something small in it's claws.

"What dragon is that?" Fishlegs asked.

 ** _'A Silver Phantom,'_** the Woolly Howl, **_'Wow. Now that's a rare dragon!'_**

"I think it's carrying a little girl," Ruffnut squinted her eyes.

Kari did the same, "It is!" She quickly flew over.

 _ **'Settle down!'**_ the Silver Phantom ordered the squirming little girl, _**'Do you want me to drop you into the ocean?'**_

"No no," the little girl cried, "But please just slow down!"

"Um...excuse me..."

The Silver Phantom spun around to find Kari and Toothless hovering next to them. Spooked, the dragon roared and shot his blue fire at them.

Toothless easily dodged it. "Whoa whoa,' Kari rose her hand up in defense, "It's okay. We're friends." Kari turned and gestured to her friends, who had just flown over, "We're traveling with the Alpha."

 ** _'Alpha?'_** the Silver Phantom looked down to the sea just as the Alpha rose his head up above the surface. The dragon gasped, _**'Alpha! It is an honor to be in your** **presence** **!'**_ the Silver Phantom bowed his head respectfully.

"Are you okay?" Kari asked the dangling girl who hung from the talons of the Silver Phantom.

"I've been better, "she sniffed before wiping a tear away, "Umm...can I not dangle anymore?"

Kari flew under the Phantom and he gently lowered the girl onto he Toothless' back.

"What happened to you?" Fishlegs asked.

"It's-It's a long story," the girl turned and positioned herself correctly on Toothless' saddle.

As the little girl began her story Stormtwister cocked his head, a familiar scent swam past his nose. It was the little girl! Stormtwister quickly flew over to her and began to sniff her hair. The girl recoiled.

"Whoa Stormtwister!" Andres tried to gain control of his dragon, "What are you doing!?"

 _ **'Her scent!'**_ the Nadder exclaimed, **_'She smells like Astrid!'_**

"Astrid!" the group exclaimed in shock.

The little girl glanced around, "Y-You guys know Astrid?"

"We've been searching for her!" Snotlout cheered, "Yes! Finally! A lead!"

"Okay okay!" Kari turned Toothless around to face the others, "Calm down. Now, this is good but I think our best bet is to go back to Berk to let..uh-"

"Eydis," the girl smiled.

"To let Eydis here rest up," Kari smiled at her, "She looks like she's been through a lot."

"I have," Eydis confirmed.

"To Berk!" the twins exclaimed before flying off in the wrong direction.

"This way guys," Kari chuckled before spinning around and taking off.

"You guys are going to save her!?" Eydis cheered.

"Oh We're gonna do more than just save!" Snotlout promised, his fist pumping in the air, "We're gonna make those kidnappers regret messing with Berk!" All Eydis could do was to grin from ear to ear.

 _ **O**_

"I'll ask again," Stoick slammed his fist on the table, "Where. Are. They?"

"And I'll say what I've been saying," Snorre growled, "I don't know. My cousin Bard just tasked me with being a distraction." Snorre and his men had been captured and thrown into Berk's jail. Now with no chance of escape Stoick was going to force out an answer one way of the other. Snorre struggled against the ropes that tied him to the chair but they didn't let up. "Look Bard is the richest man in my village," Snorre tied to explain, "Even if I didn't want to do this he'd force me to anyways."

With his patience wearing thin, Stoick grunted before turned around and leaving the jail. "Keep guard," he ordered the men.

"Yes sir!" they stood firm.

"Anything yet?" Gobber asked as he and Valka came up.

"Nothing," Stoick groaned.

"Well find them," Valka hugged her husband and smiled up at him, "We just have to keep trying."

Stoick smiled lovingly to her, thankful to have her here. He opened his mouth to speak but then the villagers stared to gasp and run straight to the docks.

"What in the name of Thor?" Gobber watched as the people ran like their lives depended on it.

Stoick, Valka, and Gobber quickly followed the people down to the docks to find a huge crowd; just how the docks were holding all of that weight was unknown. "Out of my way," Stoick pushed his way through before setting his eyes upon a mountain sized sight. "What in..." left his mouth.

Swimming towards Berk was a beast with stalagmite-like frills. Once it had gotten to about twenty meters from the docks the beast turned and swam towards a cliff. Then it rose out of the sea like a god and grasped the rocky walls. It turned it's head towards them. It was a dragon and it was bigger than the Red Death itself!

 _ **'The Alpha!'**_ the Berk dragons cried out. They took off into the air landed in front of the Alpha. They bowed.

"Alpha..." Valka gasped.

 ** _'Valka!'_** the Alpha gasped as well. He dipped into the water an swam the small distance over to her. He popped his head out, ** _'I've been looking for you.'_**

Valka bowed to the Alpha, "I'm sorry. My family was in danger so I had to help. Afterwards I wasn't sure on weather I should stay or return to you."

 _ **'At least you were safe,'**_ the Alpha smiled down at her, _ **'I thought that something bad had happened to you.'**_

"I didn't mean to make you worry," Valka rose and smiled up at the Alpha.

"Stoick!"

Everyone turned to see the Riders flying in. He lit up with joy when he saw Toothless but the joy quickly died when he saw that Hiccup was not with them.

"Kari," Stoick wasn't sure on what to say, "What in the name of Thor-I-What did you all bring to Berk?"

"The dragon Alpha," Kari slid off of Toothless, "I know that we have a lot to explain. The Alpha here helped us escape after a group of Dragon Hunters caught us."

"You all got caught?" Stoick eyed the Riders.

Kari chuckled nervously, "Uh...yea. Well. The Alpha said that he would help us find Hiccup and Astrid. Then we ran into Eydis here." Kari gestured to Eydis who still sat on Toothless' back, to shy to get off. "She knows where Astid is," Kari explained, "But she's been through a lot and I think that she should rest first."

"I see," Stoick walked up to the little girl, "Come. Rest at my house."

"Thank you," Eydis smiled shyly.

"Take her to my place," Stoick asked Spitelout.

Eydis slid off of Toothless and nervously stepped forward, she had never been around so many strangers.

Spitelout walked up to her and gently took her hand. He lead her through the crowd and up into the village.

"Now," Stoick got down to business, "What about Hiccup?"

"Eydis said that Astrid told her that Hiccup was taken to a different place," Fishlegs explained, "He was taken to someone called Agrippa. He's the older brother to the guy who has Astrid."

Stoick grunted, he would have to really crack down on Snorre. Just as he turned to return to Snorre a loud roar screeched across the sky. They turned to see a Deadly Nadder flying wildly towards them.

"Stormy!" Kari called out to the dragon after recognizing the signature scar on his left leg.

Stormy struggled to fly until he landed in the village-well, more like crashed. Everyone quickly gathered up and crowded the near the dragon. Again, Stoick pushed his was through and bent down. "Stormy," he patted the exhausted dragons snout, "Where did you come from?"

 _ **'From a...far...away...place,'**_ Stormy struggled to speak from between his heavy breaths, _ **'I think...I might have...took a wrong turn...been...flying for days!'**_

 _ **'Stormy!'** _ Toothless ran over to his friend, **_'Are you alright?'_**

 ** _'Toothless!?'_** Stormy turned towards the black dragon, ** _'How did...you...what? How did you beat me here?'_**

"Help me get him to a pen," Stoick gestured for some men to come over, "He need his rest. After that I'll try again with Snoore. Maybe now he'll tell me where Hiccup is."

 _ **'It know where he is!'**_ Stormy tried to stand up but his limp body fell back down, ** _'At least...I know someone who does. Don't we Toothless?'_**

 ** _O_**

Viggo Grimborn sat alone in his tent. He counted the gold that he had gotten from selling the Night Fury. "A bit disappointing, " he said to no one, "You'd think a Night Fury would be worth more than this much gold." Suddenly the quietness was interrupted when the captured dragons all began to squawk and roar at the same time.

 _ **'The Alpha!'**_ they cheered, **_'The Alpha is here!'_** But of course the Hunters didn't understand a word that they said.

Viggo stopped counting and got up. He opened up the tent and stepped out into the darkness of the night. "What in the world are these dragons freaking out about?"

Viggo was immediately answered when the sea exploded and the Alpha rose up into the sky. He roared as he came crashing down onto the little island, the ground shook when he made contact.

"Is...that a Bewilderbeast, "Viggo steped back, completely stunned, "I've heard...I thought they never get this close to shore."

The Alpha's roar shook the sky and the captured dragons roared with him. And then a massive horde of dragons dropped out of the clouds and attacked the fort. Before long every building was engulfed in flames. The Alpha hissed and sucked in air. Then he exploded a flood of water down upon the island. The water instantly froze and cut off all escape routes.

"G-Don't just stand there!" Viggo yelled at his men, "Prepare for battle!" The men took off and grabbed any weapon that wasn't destroyed. But it didn't seem to matter as they were vastly out numbered.

"I can't get a clear shot!" one of the Archers explained as he readied his Dragon Root Arrows, "There's to much ice!"

Viggo ducked and rolled out of the way as a dragon let loose it's fire. As he stood back up a large Thunderdrum plowed into him, knocking him to the ground.

Stoick the Vast hopped off of Thornado and stomped over to him. He roughly picked up Viggo by the collar of his shirt and held him up high. "Viggo Grimborn, correct?" Stoick didn't ask-he demanded.

"Depends on who is asking," Viggo smiled.

"My son," Stoick growled, "You kidnapped him. Where is he?"

"Hmm...I believe that I'm having trouble remembering," Viggo stayed calm.

Not having time for the word play Stoick brought Viggo down and stuck his head inside of Thornado's mouth. The Tidal Class dragon waited for his Riders word.

"Ah yes," Viggo chuckled nervously, "Hiccup. Now I remember. Uh...If you would be so kind as to call off your attack then maybe I'll sit down for a chat."


	24. A Chase Through the Woods

_Please leave a review! So if you couldn't tell by the last chapter we're getting close to the end of this story. I hope that you guys really enjoyed it. I did for a moment consider a third story to go after this one that involved the Alpha but I might not. Maybe. I depends on if I can think of story._

 _ **For those who are reading both this story and Over the Edge I do want to tell you that I'm gonna take a break from Over to focus more on this story here.**_

 _Guest: I think your the same Guest that left a very similar review on Over the Edge. Again, this story isn't over-at least not yet anyway. We're still going! But I'm glad that you liked the last chapter._

 ** _Also guys I may have...uh...screwed up. The last chapter was not suppose to go the way it did. While writing I accidentally combined chapters 23 and 25-oops XD. The last chapter was suppose to just be about Stormy finally getting back to Berk and chapter 25 was suppose to be about Kari and the others returning. I'm so sorry. I can put in the chat between Stoick and Viggo to fill in chapter 25 but when I was originally planning this story out I wanted to skip it so I can leave you guys wondering exactly what Stoick did to make Viggo talk. I dunno. How about this; you guys let me know in a review on whether or not if you want to read the chat between them or if you want me to skip it like I planned to. Sorry for the super long Authors Note. Let's get back into the story! I hope you enjoy! It's time for some Hiccup action!_**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: A Chase Through the Woods**

* * *

Noon had come; which meant that the guards were going to come and throw some food down to Hiccup. Two men carried some old mutton; once they reached the gate they lazily tossed it in without care. The men turned to leave but stopped when a roar came up from within the Pit. "Huh? I thought that all dragons that go in there are dead," one of the men turned back around, puzzled.

"Maybe that dragon wasn't completely dead," the other suggested. The two men peered into the Pit. It was dark except for some light that was being casted down. Looking at them was Sandy the Sand Wraith. She was running all over the Pit; a panicked roar filled every inch. One of the men, quit puzzled as to why the dragon was very alive, scanned the Pit to see what was making the dragon panic. Everything seemed normal at first but then he spotted the prisoner laying still and face first towards the ground. The man gasped. If Hiccup was dead then so would he. "Open the gate!" he ordered, "And get a ladder!"

Sandy ceased her panic and turned toward Hiccup who in turn rose his head up a little and smiled.

 _These guys are really easy to fool_ , Hiccup thought.

The gate creaked open. More sunlight flooded in and chased away some of the shadows. "Hurry!" the man urged as his fellow guards carried a rather long ladder over. The man reached up to grab the ladder but then aloud roar rose up from the Pit. He leaned down to look at the dragon but as he did Sandy shot up into the air. Her feet smacked the man's face and he fell back with a grunt.

"Yea!" Hiccup cheered from Sandy's back. He had nothing to hold onto but he couldn't help but pump his fists in the air as he and Sandy disappeared into the clouds. Such a flawless escape! Why has nobody escaped from there before? Once they were high up in the clouds Sandy spun and did a barrel roll before booking it across the fort.

"Prisoners escaped!" Hiccup heard from below, "Gather the men!"

Hiccup looked down, hoping to watch the guards scrambling around. But what he saw made his heart sink. Both human and dragon prisoners were scanning the sky, trying to see who had escaped. Then their faces disappeared once Sandy passed the walls and flew out to sea.

 ** _'We did it!'_ ** Sandy cheered, _**'Those humans are so stupid!'**_

"We need to back," Hiccup spoke without thinking.

 ** _'What!?'_** Sandy halted in the air, **_'We just escaped Hell and you want to go back!?'_**

"I won't be able to sleep knowing that I just left them behind," Hiccup looked back at the fort.

 _ **'Do you even know any of them?'**_ Sandy asked.

"No," Hiccup sighed, "But...we-I can't just forget about them."

Sandy sighed; knowing that Hiccup's mind was set, _**'Fine. But if we get caught I'm blaming you!'**_

"We won't," Hiccup promised.

Sandy spun around and flew back towards the fort. **_'If we're doing this,'_** Sandy eyed the massive fort, **_'You better have a plan.'_**

"Don't worry. I do, " Hiccup scanned the fort for any weaknesses, "...kind of."

 _ **'Kind of!?'**_ Sandy groaned, **_'You humans are all the same! Act first think never!'_**

Hiccup gave a light chuckle, "There. Let's set down in the forest."

 ** _O_**

Men scattered about the fort; attempting to grab any weapon they could find. "Hurry hurry!" the head guard ordered, "Half of you men take a boat. The others will follow me into the forest. They could of gone either way!"

"You better hope you find him, " Agrippa growled.

The head guard spun around to see Agrippa slowly stomping up to him.

"Uh..yes sir," the head guard gulped, "We will!"

"Get to it!" Agrippa shouted. The guards readied and split off. Agrippa walked to the Pit and looked down. "Clever boy, "Agrippa admitted.

 ** _O_**

Sandy and Hiccup flew above the forest. They flew to the other side of the island. **_'Okay...what now?'_**

Hiccup hugged his stomach as it growled, "I won't be able to fight on an empty stomach. We should wait until tomorrow until we do anything."

 _ **'Fine,'**_ Sandy sniffed the air, ** _'Let's go looking for a river or something.'_**

"We're going to need to be careful," Hiccup looked into the forest, expecting someone to show, "They may have sent a search party into this forest." Hiccup instinctively reached down to grab Inferno but grabbed air. Inferno was a flaming sword that Hiccup had invented a year ago. It helped him tame wild dragons and it was pretty intimidating to humans. He usually had it clipped to the side of his right shin. And just now Hiccup was remembering that he had left Inferno back home. He mentally slapped himself. He had nothing but his bare hands to protect himself with.

Hiccup and Sandy carefully crept through the forest; making sure that if someone was around they'd be able to get away pretty fast. The forest was deadly quiet. Not even birds chirped or sang their little songs. It put the two on edge.

 ** _'There's a river,'_ ** Sandy whispered to Hiccup.

The two quickly but quietly rushed over to the flowing water; Hiccups's stomach growled furiously for food.

"Let's check over here!"

Hiccup and Sandy froze as the flicker of torches grew closer. With a slight panic they turned and hid behind a large boulder and some trees.

"Anything?" one of the men asked.

"Nothing so far," another answered.

Hiccup peered out over the boulder; his heart beating wildly in his chest. As he stared at the men his vision grew blurry. Confused, Hiccup tried to focus on one of them to see which way they were going but his eyes refused focus at all. Hiccup turned back, a sudden sharp pain exploded in his temples. His breathing became difficult as he grunted at the pain. The sensation of Fight or Flight came rushing into his body. He had the sudden urge to run, to get as far away as possible. Why on earth did he decide to come back!?

 ** _'What's wrong?'_** Sandy asked quietly as she turned to her friend, concerned.

"I-I think I'm having another Panic Attack," Hiccup cried, "T-This isn't the first time that I've been hunted by other humans."

 ** _'Well, um, it's okay,'_** Sandy tried to comfort Hiccup, **_'Just take deep breaths. You'll be fine.'_**

Hiccup tried to take a slow, deep breath but then he felt lightheaded, which only worsened the pain. Then Hiccup felt as if he couldn't get any air at all. He scanned the river; not really thinking that anything would show up. "I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die," Hiccup cried as his body began to shake.

 ** _'No your not,'_** Sandy reassured Hiccup.

"There you are!" one of the men suddenly appeared from nowhere right next to Hiccup. Sandy instinctively fire a shot of compacted sand. It wasn't a strong fire but it was enough to knock the man back a few feet.

 ** _'It's time to go!'_** Sandy pushed Hiccup to his feet. But Hiccup only took one step before loosing his balance and fell. _**'Oh for the love of-Get on!'**_

Hiccup quickly climbed onto Sandy's back and they took off into the sky.

One of the men took out a Boa Sling and flung it towards them. It snaked around Sandy's tail and they crashed. Hiccup was flung from Sandy and landed a few feet ahead. He looked up as a man yelled and swung his axe above Sandy, who was still recovering from the crash.

Hiccup jumped up and bolted towards forwards. He managed to grab the axe as it was coming down. They struggled for a bit before the man grabbed Hiccup by the throat and turned the axe towards him. Hiccup squirmed in the man's hand, trying his best to break free. The man roared and brought his axe down but Hiccup managed to stop it. Then Hiccup bit hard onto the man's hand. He yelped and dropped both Hiccup and the axe.

Now very angry the man pulled out his sword and swung it. Hiccup panicked, grasped the axe, and blindly swung. The axe hit it's target and cut into the side of the man's neck. Blood spilled out of his neck. His sword fell out of his hand and he dropped dead, nearly on top of Hiccup. Hiccup backed up, completely terrified by what he had to do.

 _ **'Hiccup,'**_ Sandy succeed in freeing her tail from the Sling, **_'Oh man...A-Are you okay?'_**

Hiccup simply started at the dead man, horror on his face.

 _ **'Come on,'** _ Sandy could hear more people coming, _**'Coming back was a bad idea. We should just leave.'**_

Hiccup stood up and climbed onto Sandy. The took off swiftly into the air. "In was in self defense...it was in self defense..." Hiccup told himself, "Calm down...Remember what Astrid said..."

 ** _'Let's get out of here!'_** Sandy cried out.


	25. Eydis' Story

Please leave a review! So only two actually left a review on whether they wanted to see the chat or not said that they would like to see it...but I'm sorry. I just don't feel inspired to write the chat. Also sorry that I haven't posted in a few days. I wanted to give people a few days to tell me what they wanted. Plus I haven't been to motivated to write. And guys...you should read this. It may end up being important.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Eydis' Story**

* * *

Back on Berk Eydis sat in the Great Hall. Fishlegs had brought her some food and water. Now she sat scarfing it down like no tomorrow, Eydis had never ate anything as one of Bard's salve. "This is really good Mr. Ingerman, "Eydis wiped off the Cabbage Soup that had spilled onto her chin.

"I'm glad that you like it," Fishlegs smiled as he sat down next to her, "But you can just call me Fishlegs."

"Umm..okay," Eydis sipped some Yak milk then sat the mug back down, "So...uh Fishlegs. How long have your people been friends with dragons?"

"Only three years," Fishlegs happily explained, "And we would have never settled our differences if it wasn't for Hiccup."

"Astrid talked about him," Eydis spun around in her seat and faced Fishlegs, "She said that he's very brave."

"Anyone that can befriend a Night Fury is brave," Fishlegs chuckled, "It's one of the toughest dragons around."

"I've heard rumors about Night Furies," Eydis swung her feet, "My home is isolated from the rest of the world so any rumors we may hear we'll tend to believe. Are Night Furies really black as night and have six rows of razor sharp teeth?"

"I'm afraid that you've gotten your dragons mixed up, "Fishlegs chuckled, "It's the Whispering Death that have the six rows of teeth. You rode here on a Night Fury Eydis."

" _That_ was a Night Fury!?" Eydis gasped, "They look nothing like the rumors said."

"Not every rumor is true. Now, if you want to know more about Night Furies then let me take you the Book of Dragons," Fishlegs stood. He left for only a moment before he returned with a large book. "This is the Book of Dragons," Fishlegs place the book next to Eydis' food, "It contains everything we know about every dragon we know of-at least we hope."

"Cool!" Eydis awed. She set aside her food and opened the book. Drawings of different dragons popped out at her. They were dragons of every size, shape, and color. Eydis continued to flip through the pages. "Uh...why are somethings marked out?" she asked.

"Beforehand this book was to help us kill dragons," Fishlegs explained, "Most of the dragons in this book were under the category "Extremely dangerous, kill on sight". The only dragon that wasn't in that was the Night Fury but that was because we knew so little about it until Hiccup trained Toothless. The Night Fury was once known as 'the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself' yet now we know that Toothless is like a big puppy dog at times."

"Wow," Eydis giggled as she read a page on the Deadly Nadder, "Why do some of the ink look fresher than others?"

"That's because over the three years we've explored new areas and discovered new dragons," Fishlegs smiled as he remembered the adventures but the smile quickly faded once he remembered how many times he was almost killed on said adventures.

"I've trained a dragon, "Eydis boasted, "Astrid taught me how! We were going to use those dragons to fly away and never go back to Bard but he knew that we were going to try and escape."

"That must of been a scary time for you," Fishlegs could only guess what this Bard person put such a young girl through.

"Eh, it was scary but Astrid and Ailsa were there to make things better," Eydis smiled.

"Ailsa?"

"Yea, she's the other girl that Bards errand boy "bought" along with us," Eydis explained, "She has a really pretty accent."

"I beat she does, "Fishlegs checked Eydis' food bowl and mug. He took them and returned with some more food and Yak milk; he wanted to make sure that Eydis was getting all the nutrition she could get, "So Eydis, why not tell me where you live. You said that your home was isolated from the rest of the world?"

"It is," Eydis took a bite of cooked fish, chewed it, and swallowed, "My people live _way_ up north. So north that it's winter for most of the year."

"Wow," Fishlegs thanked the Gods that it wasn't almost always winter here on Berk, "That's way up there."

"Hmm," Eydis agreed by nodding her head, "We're so far north that we rarely ever see any people or dragons. Any that we do see are usually pretty mean. That's why  
I'm not to fond of dragons myself."

"If your so far north then how these Dragon Hunters get you?" Fishlegs hoped that he didn't step over any lines by asking that question.

"I'm not sure," Eydis admitted, " I was out learning how to fish from my daddy when they appeared out of nowhere. They destroyed the boat and left my daddy to die in the sea." Eydis noticed a wet sting in her eyes. She wiped away the tears, "I hope someone found my daddy."

"I'm sure that someone found him," Fishlegs smiled reassuringly, "And who knows, we might find him drifting out at sea while we're bringing you back home. He'll be so happy to see you."

"Yea, he will," Eydis smiled. She turned and hugged Fishlegs; he received it warmly.

"So...what dragon did you train?" Fishlegs asked after they released from their hug.

Eydis scanned the room; hoping to see another of that dragon species, "Uhh...that one." She pointed to Meatlug; who was happily trotting over to them.

"You trained a Gronckle!?" Fishlges squealed, "That's my dragon! I know everything about them!"

"You do?" Eydis' eyes widen with curiosity, "Well...I trained that dragon because it was the only one in the room that didn't very scary."

"Oh ho ho," Fishlegs grinned from ear to ear, "There's a lot about the Gronckle you should know. Want me to teach you?"

"Sure!" Eydis jumped up, "But...my Gronckle is back with Bard. What if I never see her again?"

"Oh don't worry, "Fishlegs stood up, "When they go to rescue Astrid they'll free all of the dragons there. Your Gronckle will probably come back with them here."

"Awesome!" Eydis beamed, "So, what things about the Gronckle should I know?"


	26. Getting Colder

_Please leave a review!_ ** _PLEASE READ THIS!_**

 **Okay I just the best idea for a story. It will be the sequel to Broken. I will do the same thing as before; post the first chapter of the next story on the same day I post the final chapter of this story.**

 _ **Here it is; How to Train Your Dragon: Mistake. Summary; "Hiccup is doing well on bettering his condition. But one day, while fighting off a group of Dragon Hunters, he snaps and makes a fatal mistake. Will Hiccup be able to cope with this mistake or will Berk be doomed forever?"**_

MMM: Uhhhh...you seem to have forgotten that Eydis is seven and Fishlegs is twenty-two. That is WAY to much of an age difference! But I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter.

Guest: Thank you. Reviews like yours is what keeps me writing. And it is extra special considering that my grandma just recently passed away. Again, thank you :D

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Getting Colder**

* * *

Bard's men dragged Astrid and Ailsa to the far side of the Slave Area. The Flight of the Sleep Darts swung from side to side as they pumped the last of the sleep inducing drug into their veins. Once the drug had been fully pumped into them the darts slipped out and landed in the mud. Once they reached the other side one of the men dropped Ailsa and fiddled with the keys. He smiled as the right one showed itself and he unlocked the cages. The cages were old, rusty, and almost to small for humans to fit inside. They were purposefully kept outside in the cold and rain. That's why they were the "punishment cages". The men shoved the sleeping girls inside then another one shackled both their legs and arms. The cages were shut and the men walked away.

Nearly a day had passed before the effect of the sleep drugs finally wore off. Astrid groaned back into conscience as she blinked her eyes open. "Ugh...w-what-where..." Astrid shifted to sit up but banged her head on the top of the cage. "Eww...," she gagged as what was probably dirty mud slipped off the metal bars of the cage and land directly on her. Astrid struggled against the shackles; hoping to break them by strength. "Come on.." she mumbled, "Ugh, no use." Astrid looked up; it was almost nighttime.

"Ugh...what a drug..."

Astrid turned and saw Ailsa as she woke up.

"Ailsa, are you okay?"

"Astrid?" Ailsa pushed herself up but too banged her head on the top of the cage. "Ow," she turned towards Astrid, "I'm fine. Wait...where is Eydis?"

Astrid scanned the area around them, "I don't see her! I hope she's alright."

 ** _'I think she was the one on that Silver Phantom,'_** a trapped dragon chimed in from a few feet away. There was a row of caged dragons; they were in "time out" for disobeying Bard, _**'Last night I saw that dragon fly out of here while carrying a small human child.'**_

"Oh thank Gods," Astrid smiled, "At least she escaped."

"Yea...but what about us?" Ailsa hugged her knees.

"W-Will get out," Astrid said that more to convince herself, "We have to!"

"Quiet you two!" a guard yelled from across the field.

"This isn't what my people were meant to endure," Ailsa sighed.

"Huh?"

"My people, long long ago, came from a land called Scotland," Ailsa began to explain, "Long ago a boat left Scotland and traversed the seas until finally settling on a beautiful island. An-Uh...Sorry. I'm not really sure on why I'm telling you this."

"No, it's okay," Astrid smiled, "If it makes you feel better then tell me anything about your people."

Ailsa smiled back, "Well...my people have always had a heart for adventure. Men would come back and tell amazing stories about giants and dragons. I'm actually the first person in my village to ever train a dragon. Though, I guess nobody is going to know that."

"They will," Astrid promised, "You'll be the talk of the village"

"Yea...," Ailsa glanced around, "Maybe-uh, what's up with the dragons?"

Astrid shifted a turned to see the dragons. They were fidgety and uneasy.

 _ **'I sense him!'**_ one exclaimed while flapping her wings.

 _ **'He is coming to save us! Alpha!**_

 _ **'The air is getting colder!'**_

"What in the world are they talking about?" Ailsa asked.

"I...I have no idea," Astrid turned back to Ailsa, "I've never seen dragons act like this before."

Suddenly a Deadly Nadder roared out from her cage and started to kick her feet and flap her wings. Other dragons began to follow suit. The commotion drew the attention of the guards.

"Hey! Quiet down!" one of them yelled, "What did you two do?"

"What?" Astrid exclaimed, "We didn't do anything!"

The dragons grew more and more restless. They started to bang their heads against the cages. Astrid huddled up against a corner of the cage; the air suddenly took a dive. Her breath was now visible. Astrid's experience as a Dragon Rider told her that something big was about to happen.


	27. Shedding Scales

_Please leave a review! Who has seen the new Race to the Edge episodes? I did! Blindsided is my favorite!_

 _MMM: "wonder what will happen next?" Oh, if your referring to Mistake then...trust me...it'll shock you._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: Shedding Scales**

* * *

 ** _'He is coming!'_**

 ** _"I can feel the chill of hid powers!'_**

As the air grew colder the dragons grew more restless. And then it happened. The Alpha rose up from the sea and gave a mighty roar. The villagers, startled from their sleep, ran out their homes to see what had appeared. Their mouth dropped, never before had they seen a dragon so massive!

 _ **'Alpha!'**_

 _ **'Thank the Gods!'**_

The Alpha crashed down upon the village and swamped the wooden homes with his cold water, which froze immedietly. People ran confused and scared. They didn't understand why they were being attacked but they would soon learn.

Stoick the Vast landed his dragon and grasped the nearest panicked villager. "The slaves," he stared down the terrified man, "Where are they!?"

Scared for his life the man point up to the Slave Area. Stoick released his grip on the man and climbed back onto Thornado.

"Why are you attacking us!?" the man daringly asked Stoick.

"You took one of our own as your slave," Stoick growled, "And now your paying the price!" With a roar Thornado took off into the air. Following the Chief was Gobber, Kari, and the rest of the Riders. The Alpha, meanwhile, roared and stomped his heavy feet,. He didn't want to destroy the village; the ice he blasted out was a warning shot.

"Take it down!"

The Alpha turned to see a group of men rush at him with weapons. In full determination to protect the village they chucked their spears at the white dragon. Some spears fell short, but the ones that did hit only bounced off. The men stared up in disbelief. What do they do now?

 _ **O**_

Stoick pushed for Thornado to fly faster. The Riders flew over Bard's house and into the Slave Area. "Gobber," Stoick turned to the old Blacksmith, "You and Grump can go free the dragons."

"Aye Chief!" Gobber and Grump turned and flew over to the cages of dragons.

"Hold on a second," Snotlout stopped his dragon, "Are we freeing _all_ of the slaves!?"

"Slavery is a dark sin of humanity," Stoick eyed the building that housed the slaves, "The less of it the better. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to just leave them here."

"Okay fine," Snotlout huffed, "But I'm carrying them all the way back to Berk!"

 ** _'What do you mean by 'you'?'_** Hookfang snarled at the thought of having to carry so many humans.

 _ **O**_

"Come on Grump," Gobber urged his sleepy dragon, "We're almost there."

"Gobber!"

The Blacksmith looked up and saw Astrid grinning ear to ear, "Astrid!" When Grump landed Gobber jumped off and ran over to Astrid.

"You can't believe how happy I am to see you," Astrid felt the sting of wet tears roll down her face. She was going home!

But suddenly Astrid was roughly grabbed by her hair and pulled back. A sharp dagur met her throat, daring her to move. Gobber stopped, stunned.

Astrid looked up without moving her head. "Bard!" she growled his name.

"Ah yes," he chuckled, "Your friends have come to save you!" He eyed Gobber, "You can take Ailsa over there but this pretty one stays with me!" He grinned like a twisted maniac. Gobber stood still, unsure of what move to make. He could charge at the man and buckle him to the ground, but...if he wasn't fast enough...

"So I guess you'll be leaving," Bard yanked at Astrid's hair, "It'd be a shame to loose someone so cute!"

Gobber tried to hide a smile; he didn't need to a thing. Bard was so caught up in himself that he failed to hear the loud stomps approaching him form behind. It was only when he felt cold air being blown on the back of his neck did he realize that something was behind him. Bard slowly turned his head to see one angry Deadly Nadder.

"Stormy!" Astrid cheered.

"You know that saying "Don't separate a baby dragon and it's mother"? "Gobber asked, "Well...the same thing could be said with a dragon and it's rider."

Stormy glared at Bard and Bard stood petrified, he had never seen such a big Nadder. His crown of spines on top of his head were thicker than normal and there were more spines than Astrid remembered-as were the spines on his back and feet.

"T-Titan...Deadly Nadder..." was all Bard could say before the dragon angrily roared and snapped his jaws. Bard yelped and fell backwards; dropping his dagur. He backed away a few inches before turning tail and running away.

 _ **'Serves him right,'** _ Stormy snarled.

"Stormy?" Astrid smiled at the sight of her dragon, "W-When did you become a Titan Wing?"

 ** _'I guess it's because you took such good care of me,'_ ** Stormy turned to his Rider and crooned. Astrid placed her tied up hands through the bars and touched Stormy's snout.

"Wow," Ailsa was amazed.

Gobber smiled at the two, "Alright! Grump! Let's free them and these dragons!"

 ** _'Right!'_** Grump walked over and ripped open Astrid's cage with his powerful jaws. Then he spat it out like it was nothing.

As Grump freed Ailsa Gobber freed Astrid from her shackles. Astrid climbed out her cage and hugged Stormy's snout.

 ** _'I flew across the Archipelago to get help,'_** Stormy licked Astrid's face.

"Thank you," Astrid smiled as she wiped off the saliva.

 _ **'And come to thing of it,'**_ Stormy cocked his head, a sign that meant he was trying to remember, **_'I think that's when I became a Titan. It was raining, but my scales felt itchy and I was shedding them a lot.'_**

"Then I guess we're all shedding scales today," Astrid chuckled, "Let's get out here!" She jumped and climbed onto her dragon's back, he was at least twice his size. Astrid reached down and extended her hand, "Come on Ailsa!"

Ailsa threw off the shackles and ran over to Astrid. She was pulled up and the three took off into the sky.

"No...that's alright," Gobber huffed, "I can free all these dragons myself anyways." He turned and continued his work.

 ** _O_**

"This way! Hurry!" Fishlegs urged the now freed slaves, "You have a clear path to the docks!" He held one door open while Tuffnut held the other.

"Uhh..a little HELP here!" Ruffnut yelled to her brother as Barf and Belch gassed and sparked on coming guards.

"I think your doing fine, "Tuffnut gave a thumbs up and smiled. Ruffnut could only groan and return to the guards. More guards came charging, but they were blasted away by Thornado's Sonic Blasts from above.

"That's right!" Stoick roared down at them, "I dare you to keep coming!"

"Chief!"

Stoick turned. His face lit up as Astrid flew over to him. "It's so good to see you again!" he smiled, "This whole thing is my fault. All that gold...I thought that it's be good for the village."

"It's okay, sir," Astrid wouldn't of given it to you anyways. Did you free the dragons in his house?"

"Not yet," Stoick eyed the men charging Ruffnut, "I'll be sure to tell Gobber once he done freeing the ones over there!" With a mighty roar from both dragon and man Stoick and Thornado charged at the men.

"Alright," Astrid directed Stormy to turn around, "Let's go find where Bard ran off to."

"Hold on a second," Ailsa put a hand on Astrid's shoulder, making her stop, "Who was that?"

"My Chief; Stoick the Vast," Astrid explained, "He's Hiccup's dad."

"That man is Hiccup's dad!?" Ailsa was stunned, "Okay! When you said that Hiccup couldn't pick up an axe or throw a boa sling you had to of been lying! Nobody can be "useless"! Not with a dad like that!"

Astrid chuckled, "Well you'll get to see Hiccup when we go get him. Now, let's go find Bard!"


	28. Swarm Part One

_Please leave a review!_

 _MMM: She's not going home just yet! And the arranged wedding was called off when Stoick realized that Snorre was involved._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: Swarm Part One**

* * *

"Come on! This way!" Angry guards stampeded through the forest, night had fallen an hour ago. And it was an hour ago when both Hiccup and Sandy realized that this island was _much_ bigger than they both thought. Sandy tried to continue to fly, but her strength faded with every flap. Her species wasn't meant to fly for so long considering that they were ambush predators. **_'I-I can't keep flying,'_ ** she huffed, **_'Your not the only hungry one here.'_**

As Sandy landed Hiccup hopped off; he had to catch himself before he lost his balance again, the Panic Attack from earlier still lingered. His head wasn't as dizzy and he had his breath back, but Hiccup still felt a little off balance. Hiccup scanned the forest; hoping to find some place of safety. "There!" He pointed towards what appeared to be an indentation in a cliff side, "I-I think that might be a cave!" Hiccup started for the cave without much thought.

 ** _'Hiccup! Wait!'_** Sandy began to chase after him, but stopped, _ **'Hiccup! Duck!'**_

Hiccup stopped and turned towards Sandy; confused by the command."Whoa!" he dropped to the ground just as a fiery ball of sand flew past him and smacked into an oncoming guard. The man fell back, stunned, but quickly recovered and charged again.

Sandy jumped in front of Hiccup and swung her body in a full circle. Her tail smacked into the guard's side and he sailed through the air until he crashed into a tree. The guard groaned as both the tree and his head vibrated from the impact.

"W-Wa-" Hiccup stuttered as he rose to his feet, "I-I didn't even see or hear him...Ugh, I'm losing my mind..."

 _ **'Lose it later!'**_ Sandy scooped Hiccup up and took off towards the cave. She raced through the forest; weaving and dodging as more guards joined in on the chase. **_'W-There's no cave here!'_ ** sandy exclaimed once they reached their destination.

"What?" Hiccup side off of Sandy, "The-There has to be...I thought...I...I am losing my mind!"

 ** _'Uh...Hiccup...'_**

Hiccup turned to see that they were now surrounded. Sandy took a defensive position in front of Hiccup; she opened her mouth wide, ready to fire. But then the fire faded and she lifted her head, **_'It's him..'_**

"Him? Who?" Hiccup glanced around, "Uh...Sandy...Come on! Stop fooling around!"

 ** _'It's him! He's coming! The Alpha!'_**

The chaos was suddenly interrupted when a titan-like roar exploded into the air. Everyone turned to the silhouette of Agrippa's fort. To their amazement the gigantic shadow of a massive white dragon loomed over the fort. The dragon had easily climbed up the sleek walls and grasped the top of them with his powerful claws.

"W-What is that thing!?" one of the guards asked to no one.

 _ **'Alpha!'**_ Sandy flapped her wings and jumped up and down.

"Alpha?" Hiccup had the feeling that he heard that title before, "Wait...that's right. My mom told me about a species of dragons that naturally ruled above all other dragons...If the Alpha is here then it must mean...Mom! Dad!" With a burst of joy Hiccup ran over to an excited Sandy, "Sandy! Listen to me! We have to get to him!" Hiccup pointed over to the Alpha, "My village is here!"

Without warning Sandy turned towards Hiccup and knocked him into the air. He landed on her back and before he could have a chance to hold onto something she took off straight into the sky. Hiccup righted himself on her back and looked towards the Alpha as he laid waste to the fort. Every doubt and dark thought left him as pure joy took over; they had found him! His friends and family had come to save him!

 _ **O**_

The Alpha snarled and roared at the guards. Some of them tried to be bravely defend the fort, but most of them had panicked and ran. The Alpha leaned forward; his body slipped over the walls and onto the ground. The once mighty wall of Agrippa's fort slowly crumbled form it's new fresh cracks.

"Where do you think your going!?" Agrippa shouted at the fleeing guards, "Get back here you-" The madman was cut off when the Alpha roared and released his icy water. The wooden buildings crumbled upon impact as the water froze into ice.

From behind the Alpha came a high pitched whistle. And then, faster than lighting, a purple blast of fire rocketed into the fort and exploded upon touching the ground. It sent Agrippa and a few men flying. Following it was a black shadow that roared angrily as it flew by. Agrippa stumble back up to his feet. "Well, great Odin's ghost!" he eyed the Night Fury as it flew proudly in the battle filled air, "So that brat really did have a Night Fury!" Agrippa drew his sword, a devilish grin formed on his face, "But not after today."

 ** _O_**

 ** _'Do you see him?'_** Toothless asked as he scanned the battle field below him.

"No," Kari scanned the ground as well, "Maybe they have him locked up?"

 ** _'If one hair isn't in place on Hiccup's head I'll kill every last one of these monsters,'_** Toothless growled. The dragon easily dodged a net and few arrows as he continued to fly.

"I think we'll have better chance to find him if we land," Kari suggested, "Knock a few of these creeps out along the way."

Toothless eyed the men, a low growl grew in his throat. With a fury Toothless let out a blast and send a large group of them flying; then he landed. Kari jumped off of him and pulled out her axe. She bellowed out her battle cry and charged at the men, who were much bigger than herself.

Toothless spun around; hoping to spot his friend somewhere in the mix. _**'Hiccup!?'**_ the dragon called out, **_'Buddy!?'_**

"So beautiful..."

Toothless spun around to see a very tall man eyeing him, Agrippa. The man tightly held his sword in hand, but just stood there. It was as if he was to amazed by Toothless to move. _Your one ugly human_ , Toothless admitted. The Night Fury opened his wings wide, bared his teeth, and let out a growl of warning.

"What a beautiful beast," the man said in aw.

 _ **'Uh...thanks?'**_ Toothless cocked his head, a little weirded out.

The two stared each other down in the middle of the battle filed, neither making any sudden movements. The odd silence between them broke when Agrippa spoke, "Now I can make both Rider and dragon apart of my army."

Toothless snarled and snapped his teeth, his eyes locked on the man.

"Oh," he chuckled, "That's right. You came here to save your master, eh? Well, sorry, but he's not here anymore."

 _ **'Lies!'**_ Toothless swiftly shot out a blast, but Agrippa, with even more swiftness, somersaulted out of the way.

"Such power," Agrippa was pleased to see the massive hole in the ground. He turned his attention back to the dragon, but was shocked to see that the Night Fury was gone.

 ** _'Hiccup!'_** Toothless called out. The dragon ran this way and that; he blasted and rammed into attacking humans as he desperately searched for Hiccup. Somehow, Toothless found himself cornered on top of a collapsed building.

Meanwhile, Astrid and Ailsa flew through the air; blasting men away wit ease. "Oh no! Astrid look!" Ailsa pointed to a trapped Toothless.

"Come on Stormy!" Astrid urged her dragon, "We need to help Toothless!"

Stormy somewhat gracefully u-turned and flew towards Toothless.

 _ **O**_

"Come on Sandy!" Hiccup urged, "Faster!"

 _ **'Might I tell you that my species are ambush predators!?'** _ Sandy grunted as she flapped her sore wings, ** _'We don't fly that much!'_**

Eventually they flew past the crumbling walls and into the battle. "Astrid!" Hiccup's heart skipped a beat as he watched her bravely fly among the nets and arrows. "Astrid!" he called out to her, "Astrid!" But she was too focused to hear him. Hiccup looked ahead to see where she was flying to, "Toothless!" The dragon was an inch away from either being killed or falling off the building. "He's in trouble!"

 ** _'Uh...he's not the only one,'_** Sandy motioned for Hiccup to look at what she was seeing.

Hiccup turned his gaze form his friend to the ground, "Oh no..."

Unknowingly below some men were lining up a giant harpoon straight at Stormy.

 _ **'My firepower isn't strong enough to destroy that weapon Hiccup,'** _ Sandy admitted.

Hiccup looked back to Astrid and then to Toothless. Both were in danger and both were the two closest people to him. _What am I going to do!?_ he thought.


	29. Swarm Part Two

_Please leave a review! This is the second to last chapter!_

 _MMM: Sorry, I don't know why I didn't answer your question. I'm pretty sure that they're gonna try and be more careful the next time. Arranged marriage is apart of Viking culture...Well... It's sort of arranged marriage but not completely._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: Swarm Part Two**

* * *

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted, but his call went unheard. He watched as Astrid continued to fly towards Toothless with complete oblivion of the danger below.

 ** _'Hold on!'_** Sandy bolted forward, nearly taking Hiccup by surprise. _**'Whoa!'**_ She spun to dodge a net. Then Sandy fired her blast at oncoming arrows.

Hiccup looked ahead; Astrid was much closer to Toothless, but the men were going to fire.

Toothless back up an inch and growled at his attackers. He felt his foot slip off the edge, but he quickly pulled it back up.

"I'm not gonna make it," Hiccup realized, "To either of them..."

 _ **O**_

Agrippa charged through the battle field in search of the Night Fury. He was still puzzled as to how it got away so quickly. Agrippa turned towards the roar of the Alpha. The mighty white dragon sucked in air and released his cold water. Agrippa was just barely able to dodge the crashing waves. Just as he stood up a strong Sonic Blast exploded on him and sent him flying backwards. Agrippa hit the ground with an _oomph_ , but recovered quickly. He stood back up and casted a nasty look a the one who attacked.

"Ah! Well if I live and breath!" Agrippa chuckled, "Stoick the Vast! Chief of Berk and father to the one who killed that monster of a dragon! What an honor!"

Stoick the Vast stomped forward, Thornado following loyally behind him. "You kidnapped my son," Stoick growled, "Now you have to answer to me."

"Oh of course, of course," Agrippa smiled as if he understood, "Though you do realize that it was his on fault for getting kidnapped?"

 ** _'How dare you!'_** Thornado roared.

Stoick held his had up, stopped Thornado before he did anything. "He's mine," Stoick eyed Agrippa. The two men, weapons in hand, circled each other and waited for the other to move.

 _ **O**_

"Is that him?" Fishlegs asked as he watched from above.

"He's as ugly as Bard," Snotlout watched as well,"Plus the Chief is after him, so yea.

 ** _'Fishlegs! It's Hiccup!'_** Meatlug cheered.

"Hiccup!?" Fishlegs nearly fell off of Meatlug as he turned around, "Where!?"

"Over there!" Ruffnut pointed, "But what kind dragon is he riding?"

"Kind of looks likes Toothless," Tuffnut squinted his eyes for a better look, "But much smaller."

 _ **'Uh...guys! On the ground!'**_ Hookfang roared to get everyone's attention.

"Oh Thor," Fishlegs gasped when he saw the Ballista.

Everyone followed the aim of the deadly weapon. "Astrid!" Snotlout screamed, "Their gonna hit her!"

"Not if we get there first!" Tuffnut examined.

With a bolt the dragons raced to save their friend.

 ** _O_**

Stoick and Agrippa stared each other down. The war around them faded into the shadows. Then Agrippa suddenly lunged, screaming and sword swinging. Stoick met his sword with his axe. The two metals clanged together and rang out. Stoick rammed into Agrippa; causing the man to stumble backwards.

 ** _'Stoick! I see Hi-'_** Thornado called out to his Rider.

"Not now!" Stoick exclaimed as he dodged a punch.

Agrippa regained his balance the swung his sword at Stoick's head. Luckily, Stoick was able to dodge it, but the horns of his helmet were a bit to long. The thrust of the sword sent the helmet crashing to the ground. Agrippa jabbed his sword at Stoick's chest, but he side stepped it. Stoick took the opening and sucker punched Agrippa's stomach. Agrippa felt the wind get knocked out of him and he dropped to the ground. However, he recovered quickly and gave a hard punch to Stoick's face, catching the Chief off guard. Stoick stumbled to the ground and Agrippa stood above him, sword held high. He swung his sword, but then he was knocked back by a Sonic Blast. Thornado ran over to his Rider.

"Thank you old friend," Stoick patted Thornado as he stood back up.

 _ **'Stoick. Forget about him I found Hiccup,'**_ Thornado pointed out.

"Hiccup!"Stoick quickly jumped onto Thornado's back and the took of, leaving Agrippa as shook off the ringing in his ears.

 ** _O_**

"Come here Night Fury" a man taunted, "We're not gonna hurt you."

Toothless growled prepared to fire, but the Plasma Blast quickly faded. **_'What?'_** Toothless questioned, **_'How am I out?'_** Toothless smacked one man with his tail.

"Quick Stormy!" Astrid urged.

 _ **'I'm going as fast as I can!'**_ Stormy huffed. Stormy flapped his wins hard, his eyes set on his friend. But then a shine caught is attention. Being a Nadder Stormy took interest and looked to see what it was. His heart sank as a harpoon fired from a Ballista. Stormy halted, taking Astrid and Ailsa by surprise. He tried to turn, but his Titan body was to big to for swiftness. The harpoon sailed through the air. Stormy winced as the metal arrow grazed his stomach, leaving blood to pour out of a long wound. Stormy's sudden halt jolted both Astrid an Ailsa from his back. Ailsa was able to quickly grab onto Stormy's tail, but Astrid plummeted to ground.

"Astrid!" Hiccup screamed. Without thinking Hiccup stood on top of Sandy then jumped off.

"Hiccup!" Both Sandy and Stoick shouted in disbelief.

Hiccup and Astrid fell through the air at unbelievable speeds. Hiccup's heart pounded wildly in his had to catch her. He had to! He had to! He had to! Hiccup grabbed Astrid's arm and pulled her close to him. Then he flipped themselves around, if anyone was going to hit the ground it was Hiccup. Hiccup closed his eyes and waited for impact.

Toothless, meanwhile, continued to ward off the humans in front of him, but when he heard Stoick shout Hiccup's name he turned to see the chaos behind him. 'Hiccup!' Toothless quickly spun and knocked away some of the men with his tail. Then the dragon bolted forward and climbed to the top of higher building. Hiccup and Astrid were falling directly in front of him. Without a second thought Toothless ran and jumped of the building, pure adrenaline pumping in his veins.

Toothless pumped his wing hard. If he was going to catch them then he had to fly, but, he can't-at least not on his own. But that problem was foreign to Toothless as he continued to sail through the air. He could always lock his tail into the Glide Mode, but, with the way Hiccup had designed this saddle, it was unreachable. **_'No! No! No!'_** Toothless cried as he began to fall with them.

Toothless flipped this way and that, the ground coming at him faster and faster. If you were narrating this story then it would be right here where you'd say that the Gods stepped in. A Hunter on the ground took the chance and fired a Dragon Root Arrow at Toothless. However, Toothless saw it and turned to dodge the arrow. That turn moved the dragon closer to the building that he jumped off of. Toothless clipped the building. The impact knocked the left stirrup into another position, causing Toothless' fake tail fin to open.

Suddenly feeling balanced again Toothless corrected himself then shot back up into the air. He did a vertical u-turn and flew towards Hiccup and Astrid. He grabbed them then curled into a ball. Toothless made a crash landed before rolling a few feet then stopping.

"Hiccup! Astrid!" Stoick shouted as Tornado and the others landed.

Toothless groaned as blinked his eyes open. Then he opened his wings to reveal Hiccup and Astrid, safe, but probably not sound.

Hiccup held Astrid tigthly as he opened his eyes. "Toothless?" he looked at his dragon.

 ** _'Don't EVER scare me like that again!'_** Toothless warned. He slipped his wings out from under Hiccup and Astrid and stood.

Hiccup smiled, he was back with Toothless! But then smile faded, "Astrid! Astrid are you okay!?"

"Huh?" she looked up at Hiccup, pure terror in her eyes. She's fallen off her dragon before, but this time felt different. Why? She didn't know. "Hiccup?" the shock slowly started to fade away, "Is that you?"

"Yes," Hiccup tried to not grasp Astrid to hard, "Are you alright!?"

Astrid took a moment to answer," I...I think so."

Relieved, Hiccup pulled Astrid into a hug. "Thank Gods," he whispered, "I can't tell you how much I've missed you." Hiccup felt the sting of tears as the blurred his eyes then rolled down his check.

Tears began to roll down Astrid's cheeks as the full reality of what just happened finally snapped into focus for her. "Hiccup," she cried as she hugged him.

"Hiccup! Astrid!" Fishlegs called out as he ran over, "Are you too okay!?"

"I think so," Hiccup said as he released Astrid from his hug ad helped her stand up.

"That was insane!" Kari exclaimed as she ran over, "You jumped off of a dragon to save her!"

 _He did?_ Astrid looked at Hiccup. Although she knows what just happened it had all went by like a blur. Astrid had felt someone grab her, but didn't know who it was. She was left speechless by Hiccup's heroic act.

"Son!" Stoick grinned from ear to ear as he ran over and hugged Hiccup.

"Uh...glad to see you too dad. Now if I could just...breath!" Hiccup gasped.

Stoick released Hiccup, "Sorry. I haven't been this happy since you were born."

"Hiccup!" Valka smiled as Cloudjumper. She jumped off her dragon and ran over to her son. She hugged Hiccup, thankfully her hug didn't take the wind out of Hiccup.

 ** _'Astrid!'_**

"Stormy?" Astrid spun around to see her dragon land. Ailsa let go of his tail, happy to be on the ground. "Stormy!?" Astrid rushed over to her dragon, "Your hurt!"

 ** _'It's just a scratch,'_** Stormy ignored the pain, **_'More importantly; are you okay?'_**

"I'm fine," Astrid smiled then hugged her dragon.

Valka smiled down at Hiccup then kissed his forehead.

"Now that everyone is back," Stoick placed a hand on both Hiccup and Valk's shoulder, "Why don't we blow this place?"

"I think the Alpha has that covered," Valka chuckled.

Everyone turned as the Alpha gave his mighty roar; his work was done. The once powerful fort was now in ruins. Large spikes of ice had destroyed everything inside. Agrippa's men ran scared to the docks, but most of the boats were already gone as the now freed prisoners had fled long ago.

"Well then," Stoick chuckled, " Then let's go home."

 _Home_ , Hiccup smiled at the thought. He was finally going home.

"No one is going anywhere!" Agrippa suddenly appeared out of nowhere and charged at Hiccup, sword in hand.

Instinctively, Stormy jumped in front of Hiccup and shot out is spines. They rained down upon Agrippa. He fell to the ground, fresh blood chocking his lungs.

"Oh my Gods..." Ailsa looked away.

Stoick sighed, "It' be better if we left him to die. He turned and climbed onto Thornado and flew off. The other Dragon Riders did the same.

Hiccup turned to get on Toothless. He stopped and looked back at Agrippa. Hiccup wasn't sure if he should be happy that Agrippa was near death or not. He just wanted to get away from all this. Hiccup climbed on Toothless' back and join his friends and family on the flight back home.

* * *

 _I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It ended up being longer than I thought that it would be, but considering that this is the second to last chapter that is a good thing. My keyboard was somewhat working when I was writing the last half of this chapter so if there are any typos please tell me._


	30. Slow and Steady

_Please leave a review! Well, here it is! The final chapter! Wow! Time flies! Just like before I posted the first chapter of the next story before this one. So, if you enjoyed the first two then check that one out. It's called **"Mistake"** in case you forgot._

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty: Slow and Steady**

* * *

It was quiet except for the crashing of the waves down below. Hiccup sat alone on top of a cliff. He wasn't far from Berk, but not to close. He just wanted some time to calm down and move on from the Hell that he just endured.

"Hey."

Hiccup turned to see Astrid standing a few feet away. Stormy was behind her, as was Toothless. "Hey."

"Mind if I sit with you?" Astrid asked cautiously.

"Sure," Hiccup turned back and continued looking out to sea, "Did Eydis and Ailsa get home?"

"Yeah," Astrid walked over, "Eydis' dad was overjoyed."

"Good."

Astrid sat down next to him. She wanted to talk to him, but she wasn't sure on what to say. She could easily see that Bard and Agrippas little plan had effected him greatly, "You doing okay?"

"To be honest," Hiccup sighed, "Not really. I went through Hell once already so why did I have to go through it again?"

Astrid could only imagine what Hiccup had to go through while being with Agrippa,"Well, that's life."

"Life sucks."

"Life has always sucked," Astrid scooted closer, "If it took the easy way then you'd be bored out your mind!Hiccup, look at me." Hiccup faced her. "I know that you've been through a lot. And that having a normal life looks hard for you. But I want you know that I'm always going to be there to back you up. And...not just me! You've got the whole village to back you up! Both the human side and the dragon side! Everyone knows about your...condition and they're willing to help in anyway that they can." Astrid let out a small chuckle, "I know that your dad is on board. You should of seen him when he attacked Bards village. Fishlegs told me that he's never seen your dad so mad-and that's saying something!"

Hiccup smiled and chuckled, "Right. I do appreciate it. All of it. Astrid, when I was alone in that Pit everything that you've done really helped me stay sane."

Astrid lit up, delighted to hear that, "Well, then maybe you can convince my parents that I'm not spending to much time with you." Hiccup and Astrid laughed at the heart-filled joke. Astrids parents, of course, had apologized for the arranged marriage. They admitted that they too were tricked by the wealth that Snorre had shown off.

Hiccup looked at Astrid. He wasn't sure if it was the setting sun or something else, but he could feel his heart swell and his cheeks burn a small bit. Embarrassed, he looked away, "A-And you know Astrid. If anything is to be taken out of this, it's that I've learned that I really enjoy spending time with you-no matter what we're doing. And...that...I...uh...I-"

Suddenly a large, blazing form whipped by them, making Hiccup and Astrid jump on the spot. The form shot up into the sky, full body on fire. It was Snotlout and Hookfang.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout screamed.

"Oh for the love of Thor," Astrid sighed, "That's the third time this week."

Hiccup watched as Hookfang took his Rider out for a flaming joy ride. He guessed that Snotlout had, once again, feed Hookfang a fish that he hates. Hiccup looked back at Astrid, who was still watching Snotlout. Hiccup knew what he was going to say, but, the moment was gone. "I guess we should go help him," Hiccup stood up.

"Do we have to?" Astrid smiled.

Hiccup smiled down at her, "Yes we do." He called for Toothless and the dragon came without question. Hiccup jumped on then turned to Astrid, "That is...unless you can't keep up."

"Oh it's on!" Astrid jumped to her feet and climbed onto Stormy.

The two then took off to chase after Snotlout.

 **The End**


End file.
